ANTIS
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Sungmin adalah antis dari Kyuhyun, maknae grup idol terkenal SUJU. Kyu kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Min. Min ingin sekali 'melenyapkan' maknae evil itu. Apakah usaha Sungmin berhasil?/KYUMIN/GS/CHAP 6-FINAL CHAP.
1. Chapter 1

ANTIS

.

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk – as Suju member

Zhoumi (GS) n Ryeowook (GS) – as Sungmin best friends.

Summary: Sungmin adalah antis dari Kyuhyun, maknae grup idol terkenal SUJU. Apa yang terjadi jika Kyu kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin? Aha, tentu saja Sungmin yang pintar punya banyak cara untuk 'melenyapkan' maknae evil itu. Lalu, apakah usahanya sukses?

.

**1**

.

Seorang yeoja cantik dan imut sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur empuknya sambil tersenyum senang. Di tangannya, ada sebuah majalah remaja edisi terbaru yang baru saja dibelinya. Di cover depannya terpampang judul besar dan tebal : EDISI KHUSUS SUPER JUNIOR.

"Ugh, gantengnya-gantengnya-gantengnya!" Yeoja itu terlihat gemas sekali ketika melihat halaman pin up artis kesayangannya.

"Siwon oppa benar-benar tampan!" Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya dan kembali berandai-andai jika ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok tinggi tampan itu.

"Apakah aku harus merayu appa agar bisa bertemu Siwon oppa?" Yeoja itu kembali mengandaikan sesuatu yang sudah lama ia rencanakan. Appanya, pemilik Lee company, pastilah mampu mengundang artis sekelas super junior atau yang suka disingkat Suju, walaupun mungkin tarif untuk menyewa Suju pasti mahal sekali karena saat ini Suju merupakan boyband paling populer, bukan hanya di negaranya tapi juga di seluruh dunia!

Tapi sebeneranya bukan biaya mahal yang jadi masalah. Semahal apapun, Lee company yang merupakan 5 perusahaan terbesar di Korea, pastilah bisa membayarnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah jadwal Suju yang sangat-sangat-sangat padat.

Yeoja manis itu mengusap-usapkan jarinya ke wajah tampan oppa kesayangannya. "Siwon oppa paling tampan…." Kemudian tangannya berpindah ke wajah personel lainnya. "Yesung oppa juga tampan…. Eunhyuk dan Donghae oppa juga tampan…." Ahirnya tangannya berakhir di member Suju yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. "Semuanya tampan kecuali kau! Dasar pengganggu!"

Yeoja itu kemudian membuka laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Nah, begini baru bagus." Yeoja itu terkikik geli setelah menempelkan stiker bugs bunny tepat di wajah member terjelek menurut versinya itu.

"MINNIE! AYO TURUN, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP." Suara eomma-nya yang keras bagai loud speaker itu langsung terdengar jelas di telinga yeoja ini.

"NEEEEE! AKU TURUN SEKARANG."

"Nah, oppa, Minnie makan dulu, ya. Muah muah!" yeoja itu mengecup sekilas halaman pin up dari majalah yang masih dipegangnya itu.

.

"Minnie!" Seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut pirang kemerahan menepuk pundak yeoja imut yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari headphone pink nya.

"Mimi! Kau mau membuatku jantungan, huh?" Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega begitu melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Mian Minnie. Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali sih. Hi..hi…hi…" Yeoja teman Sungmin tersebut langsung duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan? Super Junior lagi?" tanya Mimi.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Suara Yesung oppa benar-benar merdu," jawabnya sambil tersipu.

"Tentu saja! Yesung oppa memang nomer satu di Super Junior." Kali ini ada suara lain yang menimpali.

"Wookie!" seru Sungmin dan Mimi bersamaan. Sahabat mereka yang lain sudah datang rupanya. Yup, Sungmin, Mimi, dan Wookie memang bersahabat sejak setahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika mereka bertemu di acara welcome party bagi mahasiswa baru di major mereka. Mereka langsung akrab, mungkin karena mereka adalah segelintir yeoja yang bisa terdampar di jurusan teknik. Terlebih lagi, ketiganya ternyata sama-sama menyukai grup idol yang saat ini sedang booming di seluruh dunia, Super Junior.

Wookie telah bergabung dengan kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Ia duduk di samping kiri Sungmin sedangkan Mimi di kanan Sungmin.

"Tapi menurutku, Kyuhyunie tetap nomer satu. Benar kan, Minnie?" Tanya Mimi sambil terkikik.

Sungmin langsung mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Mimi dengan horor. "Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Si evil itu nomer satu? Cih!"

Wookie ikutan tertawa melihatnya. Sungmin dan Mimi memang beda selera. Ia tau bahwa di antara anggota Super Junior, Sungmin paling tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan suka mengeluh mengapa SM memasukkan maknae evil itu sebagai anggota terakhir. Sungmin benciiiiii sekali dengan maknae tampan yang satu ini. Boleh dibilang, dia antis sejati-nya Kyuhyun.

Sebaliknya, Mimi justru paling mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, suara Kyu paling bagus. Kyu juga sexy dan sangat tampan.

"Suara Kyu juga bagus Minnie…." Mimi masih terus menggoda Sungmin. "Iya kan, Wookie?"

"Ehm." Wookie berdehem kecil sambil memandang Mimi dengan kode-kode tertentu. "I..iya. Suara Kyu juga bagus. Makanya dia jadi salah satu vokalis utama…." Ia dan Mimi tampak menahan tawa melihat Sungmin yang menggembungkan pipinya, tanda sebal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi?! Dia itu perusak grup! Super Junior benar-benar perfect tanpanya. Ara?" Minnie menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Sudah tidak bisa nge-dance, muka pas-pas an tapi mengaku-ngaku tampan, tidak sopan dan suka usil terhadap hyung-nya, pura-pura jenius, suka mencari perhatian, huh…, apalagi berita baru yang mau dibuatnya?" Sungmin menopang wajahnya di atas meja dengan muka sebal.

"Eh, ta-tapi… apakah kau tau Minnie, hasil survey terbaru menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tetap menjadi member paling populer di Super Junior lho," bisik Wookie pelan.

Sungmin langsung menegakkan badannya dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kecil Wookie.  
"Benarkah itu? Whoaaaa…padahal aku sudah mem-vote ratusan kali untuk Siwon. Dan dua hari yang lalu, Siwon masih menempati tempat pertama. Kenapa hasilnya bisa begini? Kenapa si evil itu yang nomer satu?" Sungmin masih mengguncang-guncangkan Wookie, membuat yeoja mungil itu kesulitan menjawab.

"Pasti dia sengaja menyuruh kerabat dan teman-temannya untuk mem-vote-nya. Dasar evil!" Geram Sungmin.

"Sa-sabar Minnie...," ucap Wookie sambil berusaha menghentikan guncangan Sungmin. "I..iya mu-mu-mungkin dia memanipulasi hasilnya." Wookie menjawab sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Mimi supaya Mimi tidak ganti 'menyerang' dirinya. Memang susah punya dua sahabat yang saling bertentangan jika sudah mengobrolkan tentang idola mereka.

Sungmin akhirnya berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Wookie. "Otokhe Wookie? Siwon oppa jadi nomer dua lagi… Whoaa…"

Wookie berusaha melepaskan diri dari guncangan yeoja imut ini. "Sudahlah Minnie. Biarkan si evil itu jadi nomer satu. Biarkan dia melanjutkan penderitaannya menjadi sasaran peng-grepe-an yeoja-yeoja. Kau tau, kabarnya dia mendapat beberapa cakaran saat konser terakhir mereka." Wookie menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin. "Dan kabar baiknya, Siwon mu tetap aman tanpa cacat."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh mungil Wookie. "Benar juga! Ha..ha…ha… Rasakan kau evil!" Ia melepaskan Wookie dan berbalik ke arah Mimi. "Makanya, Mi, buat apa mengidolakan dia?"

Mimi merengut mendengarnya. "Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menyadari kharisma seorang Kyuhyun dan berpaling mengidolakannya."

"Huh, jangan harap!" Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yakin sekali Minnie? Berani bertaruh? Kalau aku menang, kau harus belik an aku album baru mereka, tiket konser mereka di Eropa plus biaya akomodasinya?" tantang Mimi.

"Oke! Dan kalau aku menang, kau yang harus membelikannya." Jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Deal!" Mimi dan Sungmin berjabat tangan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka melirik Wookie. "Kau juga mau ikut, Wookie?" tanya Mimi.

"Heeeeh?" Wookie langsung menggeleng keras. "Kalian kan sudah tau kalau aku mengidolakan Yesung oppa…."

Mimi dan Sungmin tertawa. "Hanya bercanda, Wookie sayang," sahut Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Wookie.

"Hmm….sayang sekali mereka sedang masuk masa-masa istirahat. Huaa…benar-benar tidak sabar deh menunggu _comeback_ mereka."

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan obrolan mereka hingga jam kuliah pertama dimulai.

…

Bepuluh-puluh mil dari mereka, seorang namja sedang menerima telepon dari namja lainnya.

"Benarkan, Hyung? Kapan aku bisa mulai kuliah?"

"_Kau bisa masuk mulai besok. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik lusa saja. Kau harus memulihkan keadaanmu setelah performance terakhir ."_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung, dan aku sangat bersemangat menantinya. Ugh, tapi sepertinya lusa ide yang baik. Aku masih sedikit lelah dan _jetlag_."

"_Aku akan ke dorm-mu sekarang untuk menyerahkan berkas dan hal-hal yang kau perlukan."_

"Baiklah. Kamsahamnida, Hyung!"

.

Lee Sungmin sedang duduk manis di kelas selanjutnya ketika ia menjumpai dialah yang pertama datang. "Sepi sekali? Hari ini benar ada kuliah kan?" Sungmin mengecek jadwalnya. "Ruangannya juga benar. Pada ke mana, sih teman-teman?"

Akhirnya yeoja manis itu duduk pasrah. Toh ini juga masih 15 menit sebelum kelas dimulai.

5 menit sebelum kuliah dimulai, barulah satu per-satu teman Sungmin datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka senyum-senyum sendiri sambil asik mengobrol dengan temannya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Wah, jinja. Jinja daebak!"

Sungmin dapat mendengar sedikit apa yang mereka gosipkan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya karena penasaran. "Aish, Mimi dan Wookie juga belum datang. Ke mana, sih mereka?" Sungmin sebal. Pasalnya, sudah 15 menit yang lalu kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya atau menjawab pesannya.

'gruduk gruduk gruduk' Sekonyong-konyong, Sungmin dapat merasakan begitu banyak langkah kaki menuju ke kelasnya. Teman-temannya yang sudah di kelas juga tampak terkejut. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan kembali keluar kelas.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" Sungmin penasaran, tapi ia tak sampai sebegitu penasarannya hingga mau keluar kelas, menyambut keramaian yang semakin dekat…..dekat…..dan dekat….

Seorang namja berpostur tinggi, memakai topi, dan sedang menunduk, berjala masuk ke kelasnya dengan tenang. Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan sedikit heran. 'Sepertinya dia bukan temanku?' Namja itu tampak duduk di kursi agak belakang.

Dua detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari ada segerombolan manusia berada di depan pintu kelasnya sambil membawa kamera dan ponsel. Ada 2 satpam kekar yang menghalau di depan pintu. Pelan-pelan, beberapa teman Sungmin yang terjebak di antara kerumunan itu dipersilakan masuk, dengan susah payah tentunya karena harus berdesakkan dengan puluhan orang.

"Minnie!" Panggil Mimi dan Wookie. Mereka berdua tampak ngos-ngos'an setelah berjuang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Minnie! Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Hosh…hosh…"

"Apa? Ini sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Wookie melihat sekilas ke arah belakang, di mana namja misterius tadi duduk. "Omo!" Yeoja mungil itu tampak kaget. "Ternyata ini benar. Aku tak bermimpi!"

Ekspresi Mimi lebih parah lagi. Ia terlihat tegang namun juga senang. "Benarkah Wookie? Dia sekelas dengan kita? Aigoo… aku bahkan tak berani menatapnya. Dia tampan sekali…" Mimi mencengeram lengan Minnie dengan kencang.

"Yak, Mimi! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Protes Sungmin. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah sang namja misterius yang ternyata jadi objek diam-diam seisi teman di kelasnya. Namja itu masih menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi yang dipakainya.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah namja misterius itu.

Mimi langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Minnie. "Kau tak melihatnya? Aigoo… kau payah Minnie!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya kalau dia menunduk terus. Dia siapa, sih? Apakah artis?"

"Ini bahkan jauh lebih hebat. Kau tak akan mempercayainya!" jawab Mimi dengan mata berbinar. "Semua impianku selama ini menjadi nyata. Oooooh…luar biasa sekali…."

Oke, Sungmin makin penasaran. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah sang namja dan kali ini memperhatikannya cukup lama. "Aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Siapa dia?"

"Minnie…" Kali ini Wookie buka suara. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Wookie pelan, tak mau mengagetkan Sungmin.

"HEEEEHHH?!" Sungmin langsung mendelik dan terkejut. Ia buru-buru melihat ke arah namja itu lagi dan membuktikan ucapan Wookie. Dilihat dari dimensi manapun, memang ada kemungkinan sih bahwa namja ini Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi…..

"Jinja-yo? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini? Ini buruk sekali!" sahut Sungmin dengan emosi.

.

Seusai kuliah, ternyata keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik. Sepertinya, satpam-satpam fakultas sudah berhasil mengusir keramaian. Di pintu masuk gedung juga sudah dipasangi pengaman. Tak ada lagi keramaian.

"Pfiuh…" Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya ketika keluar kelas. Kuliah kali ini terasa sangat aneh. Tak ada yang bisa berkonsentrasi menyerap materi, termasuk dirinya.

"Dia benar-benar merusak mood-ku," sahut Sungmin dengan muka tertekuk. Wookie dan Mimi yang tau siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin, hanya bisa tertawa diam-diam.

'Grr….grr…' ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Ia mengecek siapa yang meneleponnya. "Seonsaengnim?" Dengan buru-buru ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Iya, saya ada waktu."

"Baiklah seonsaengnim."

Mimi dan Wookie mendekati Sungmin. "Nugu? Kim Seonsaengnim?"

Yeoja imut itu mengangguk. "Katanya mau bertemu denganku. Ya sudah, aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruangannya. Kalian tunggu aku di kantin, ne?" Sungmin berjalan pelan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

'Tok-tok-tok'

'Kriet'

Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kim Seonsaengnim, seonsaengnim pembimbingnya. Yeoja itu sungguh tak mengerti kenapa seonsaengnim super sibuk seperti beliau tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan meminta bertemu.

"Annyeonghasseyo." Sungmin menunduk memberi salam.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Sungmin-ssi? Silakan duduk." Kim seonsaeng mempersilakan Sungmin duduk.

"Annyeonghasseyo." Sekonyong-konyong, Sungmin mendengar suara lain di ruangan ini. Sungmin buru-buru menegapkan badannya dan tampalah seorang namja membungkuk, memberi salam padanya.

"KAU!" tunjuk Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Mulutnya juga menganga kaget. Perlahan, darah di tubuhnya serasa mendidih.

"Ehem…" Suara deheman Kim Seonsaeng menginterupsi suasana ini. "Ternyata kau juga sudah mengenalnya. Sungmin, ini Kyuhyun. Dia anak bimbingan saya juga."

Sungmin duduk perlahan di kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan. Yeoja itu tampak geram, namun berusaha tersenyum. Jadilah, senyum Sungmin terlihat kaku sekali.

"Nah, Sungmin, Kyuhyun ini juga anak bimbingan saya. Karena dia satu angkatan denganmu, makanya saya memanggilmu. Saya bermaksud menyuruhmu jadi tutornya.

Mata besar Sungmin langsung membelalak sempurna. "Mwo? Tu-tutor?"

Kim Seonsaeng mengangguk. "Saya harap kau bisa membantu jika Kyuhyun memerlukan sesuatu. Kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling kampus, menunjukkan fasilitas-fasilitas yang ada di sini, membantu Kyuhyun mengurus jadi anggota perpustakaan, anggota himpunan, atau mengajarinya pelajaran yang ia kurang paham. Kau bersedia kan? Saya tak tau lagi harus menyuruh siapa."

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak berat sekali meng-iya-kan permintaan seonsaengnim-nya.

"Mohon kerjasama-nya, Sungmin-ssi." Tiba-tiba saja suara di sebelah Sungmin membuyarkan otak Sungmin yang sedang menyusun kalimat penolakan.

Kim Seonsaeng tampak puas. "Nah, sepertinya kalian berdua sudah setuju. Selanjutnya, saya akan menerangkan apa saja yang harus kau kerjakan, Sungmin."

Ketiga manusia tersebut melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan cukup serius.

…

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Kim Seonsaengnim sudah menyelesaikan diskusi mereka. Sungmin yang sudah gerah buru-buru keluar ruangan.

"Sungmin-ssi! Tunggu aku!" Suara merdu diikuti sebuah tangan di pundak Sungmin langsung sukses membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah kau bisa menunjukkan di mana kantin? Aku lapar…." Namja itu meringis kecil sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Sungmin memperhatikan tampang namja di depannya ini. Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya saat ini tak beda jauh dengan yang dilihatnya di televisi atau majalah. Namja ini tinggi, berkulit pucat, berhidung mancung, dan bermata bulat besar.

Sungmin tampak menarik napas panjang. "Dengar Cho. Ini serius." Sungmin kembali menarik napas. "Aku antis-mu. Aku membencimu. Jadi, jangan harap aku mau membantumu!"

Kyuhyun tampak bingung dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Kalau kau mau cari kantin, cari saja sendiri. Otakmu kan katanya pintar," lanjut Sungmin ketus.

Yeoja imut itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menganga heran. "Aku tak menyangka aku punya antis seperti dia. Apa dia hanya bercanda?"

.

Sungmin berjalan lemas ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menunggunya di kantin.

"Waeyo? Ada apa seonsaengnim tiba-tiba memanggilmu? Sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Wookie.

"Lebih parah dari itu. Ini nightmare!" Sungmin menopangkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

"Dasar babo! Dia pasti tak mau di cap bodoh," gumam Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedang berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun bisa langsung masuk di tahun kedua tanpa melewati tahun pertama. Jadinya kan mereka harus sekelas.. Aigoo…

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Sungmin. 'Apakah aku justru harus memanfaatkan momen ini?'

Wookie dan Mimi memandang heran ke arah Sungmin sambil berbisik-bisik.

'AHA!' Tiba-tiba otak jenius Sungmin memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Fu-fu-fu…" Sungmin tersenyum puas dengan apa yang berhasil otak nya pikirkan.

"Minnie? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Wookie pelan. Pasalnya, tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya ini bicara sendiri, terlihat marah, lalu berakhir dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sungmin baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia diperhatikan 2 orang sahabatnya. "Ah, aku tak apa-apa. Aku mau beli minum dulu!"

Sungmin berlari kecil ke arah mesin penjual minuman. Ia sedang sibuk memilih minuman yang akan dibelinya ketika sebuah tangan menempel di bahunya.

"Minnie!"

Sungmin berbalik melihat siapa yang berani sekali menyentuh pundaknya. "KAU!" Sungmin terkejut melihat sosok yang dilihatnya. "Yak! Kau berani memanggilku 'Minnie'?" Darah di tubuh Sungmin mulai mendidih lagi perlahan-lahan.

Namja tampan di depannya terlihat nyengir dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Minnie, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal ternyata kau ke kantin juga…. Kau jahat sekali…."

Sungmin mengelus dadanya, berusaha bersabar. "Dengar, Cho, bukankah sudah kubilang aku antismu? Jangan membuatku emosi. Kau tau, aku ingin memukulmu sekarang juga!" sahutnya dengan emosi tertahan.

Namja itu, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum innocent. "Benarkan kau antisku? Kau hanya pura-pura kan?"

Sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya. "Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan, Cho!" Sungmin berbalik dengan sekaleng cocoa dingin di tangannya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa terheran-heran.

…

"Minnie! Kau tadi bicara dengan Kyuhyun? Aku melihatmu ketika di depan vending machine tadi!" Mimi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku."

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya dengan malas.

"Minnie-ya…. Ceritakan, apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kenapa Kyu bisa menyapamu duluan? Wae? Wae?" Mimi terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh langsing Sungmin .

"Ceritakan…. Minnie-ya…"

'Cring!' Otak jenius Minnie langsung mengeluarkan sebuah ide.

"AHA! Mimi! Apakah kau mau kuberitau sesuatu yang sangat bagus? Aku bisa memberikanmu nomor ponsel Cho evil itu."

"JINJA?!" Mimi dan Wookie langsung antusias, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum puas dengan liciknya.

.

"Ah… ini bagus sekali. Daebak!" Sungmin menatap puas layar laptopnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja menyebar luaskan nomor ponsel maknae Suju yang sangat populer itu.

"Rasakan kau maknae evil! Akan kupastikan ponselmu _hang_ karena banyaknya telepon masuk. Hehehehehe…."

Sungmin yakin, setelah ini pasti efeknya akan segera dapat dirasakan. Tak bisa disangkal, dari seluruh member Suju, Kyuhyun memang paling populer. Padahal, dia itu anggota termuda lho. Sungmin sungguh tak tau apa pesona evil maknae itu hingga membuat banyak orang memujanya.

"Aku sungguh tak beruntung….," keluh Sungmin sambil menyenderkan badannya di kursinya.

"Aku harus segera menendangnya dari hadapanku."

...

Sementara itu di tempat lain….

Seorang namja tampan tengah memijit-mijit kepalanya sambil memperhatikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar di atas meja. Sudah setengah jam ponsel itu selalu bergetar. Entah itu ada pesan masuk lah, atau telepon lah, pokoknya selalu bergetar, membuat pemiliknya tak bisa memencet tombol apa-apa.

"Siapa yang menyebarkan nomor ponselku?" Kyuhyun, namja itu, masih memandangi ponsel malangnya sambil berpikir.

"Apakah ini… Minnie?" hanya ada satu kandidat kuat di otak Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, ia baru saja memberikan nomor ponselnya tadi siang dan sekarang ponselnya jadi begini. Ditambah lagi ucapan Sungmin yang terang-terangan kalau dia antis seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish, aku harus menghubungi yeoja itu."

Akhirnya, dengan bersusah payah mencari nomor telepon Sungmin di ponselnya yang tak berhenti bergetar, Kyuhyun menelepon Minnie dari ponsel manajernya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Apa kau yang menyebarkan nomor ponselku?"

"_Yak! Siapa kau? Berani sekali menelepon dengan tidak sopan?!"_bentak suara Sungmin di seberang sana.

"Mi-mianhae." Kyuhyun justru meminta maaf. Bentakan yeoja ini benar-benar menyeramkan. "Mi-Minnie, ini Kyu, Kyuhyun. Apa kau yang menyebarkan nomor ponselku? Ponselku jadi berdering terus."

"_Hahahahahaha…."_ Suara di seberang terdengar tertawa puas sekali. _"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku membantumu makin populer, Cho. Hahahahahahaha…"_

"Jinja? Aish, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Suara Kyuhyun tampak sedih dan kecewa. Sungmin jadi puas sekali mendengarnya. Tapi sesaat setelah itu….

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu nomor ponselku yang baru secepatnya. Jangan kau sebarkan lagi, ne?!" Ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya sukses membuat Sungmin sweatdrop. Namja itu bahkan bicara dengan nada riang dan penuh semangat seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya. 'Apa aku tak salah dengar? Namja ini aneh sekali.'

"Baiklah. Jadi begitu saja Minnie. Kalau aku sudah punya nomor baru, kau akan segera kuhubungi. Annyeong! Good night Minnie!"

'Hei, kenapa namja itu tak marah? Aish, ini sungguh tidak seru!' Sungmin memunyungkan mulutnya.

"Aku harus segera cari cara lain!"

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

ANTIS

.

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk – as Suju member

Zhoumi (GS) n Ryeowook (GS) – as Sungmin best friends.

.

**2**

.

"Minnie, apa jawabanku yang ini benar? Hei..hei…"

"YAK!" Sungmin mendelik kaget pada namja yang ada di dekatnya ini. Apa-apa'an ini? Kyuhyun menoel-noel lengannya? Cih! Sudah cukup Sungmin terperangkap dalam jeratan evil-nya saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Bayangkan saja, Kim Seosaeng tiba-tiba menyuruhnya datang ke kantornya hanya karena Kyuhyun minta diajari materi yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau berani membawa nama seonsaengnim untuk memaksaku mengajarimu, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang tak mengerti tentang ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk diktat tebal di hadapan mereka.

"Kalau kau memang babo, kenapa minta loncat ke tahun kedua? Kau cuma mau cari sensasi supaya dapat banyak pujian? Kau ingin membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa kau pintar?" tanya Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Minnie, seonsaengnim yang menyuruhku langsung loncat. Katanya, pelajaran tahun pertama itu hanya mengulang high school. Hanya buang-buang waktuku."

'Hah!' Sungmin mendesah sebal. Seonsaengnim yang menyuruhnya? Aigoo…. Apa yang membuat seonsaengnim-nya mengambil keputusan itu? Apakah seonsaengnim dan Kyuhyun punya suatu rahasia? Bahkan seonsaengnim dengan baik hatinya memberikan ruangannya untuk mereka pakai ketika belajar bersama.

"Hei...hei.…"

Sungmin kembali merasakan lengannya ditunyuk-tunyuk. Ia segera menyingkirkan lengannya dengan kasar dan melirik tajam ke arah namja itu agar namja itu tak macam-macam lagi dengannya.

"Minimi-minimi… Apakah jawabanku yang ini benar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bukunya. Tak lupa namja itu mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, ia melihat jawaban-jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Semuanya benar. Kalau kau sudah paham, seharusnya kau tidak membuang waktuku untuk mengajarimu, Cho," ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Jinja? Apakah benar semua?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. "Sebelum kau menerangkannya padaku, aku memang tak mengerti. Hmm… sepertinya sekarang aku sudah mengerti. Gomawo Minnie….," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

'Cih!' Sungmin hanya bisa berdecih mencela. "Kau terlihat seperti joker dengan senyum lebar seperti itu!" celanya.

.

.

Lee Sungmin sedang duduk di depan laptopnya dengan pandangan marah. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk segera mengetikkan sesuatu.

'Tuk-tuk-tuk' jari-jarinya yang terampil segera mengetikkan berbaris-baris kalimat.

'_FAKTA YANG HARUS DIKETAHUI MENGENAI CHO KYUHYUN'_

'_The most wanted idol saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun, yang juga merupakan maknae grup terkenal Suju, rupa-rupanya tak memiliki wajah setampan yang kita lihat di TV atau di foto. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung saat di kampus mengatakan bahwa namja itu suka memakai make-up ke kampus untuk menutupi wajah aslinya yang buruk.'_

'_Kulitnya tak sehalus yang kita pikirkan. Kulitnya juga pucat seperti vampir. Matanya tak sebesar yang kita saksikan di TV atau di foto. Matanya bahkan benar-benar buruk seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun sepertinya harus bergantung pada make-up tebal untuk membuat wajahnya sempurna.'_

Sungmin tampak puas membaca hasil ketikannya. Selanjutnya, ia mengirimkan tulisan-tulisannya itu ke blog-nya dan juga beberapa website.

"Hehehehe… rasakan kau, Cho!" Sungmin tertawa puas.

…

Hanya beberapa menit sesudah itu, sudah bisa diduga, berita buatan Sungmin sukses membuat jutaan fans Suju gempar.

Mereka MARAH BESAR.

_Eh marah?_

Yup-yup, bukannya percaya pada berita Sungmin, fans-fans itu bahkan menyangkal tuduhan Sungmin dengan menyertakan beberapa bukti yang membela Kyuhyun. Hmm…suatu reaksi yang tak diharapkan Sungmin.

Fans-fans gila itu mencemooh artikel buatan Sungmin dan me-reply bahwa mereka akan mematahkan lengan sang penulis berita. Mereka bahkan bisa menduga si penulis berita berasal dari kampus yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, dan menantangnya untuk menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan para SparKyu.

Sungmin jadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Kenapa tak ada sesama antis yang mendukungku? Apakah hanya aku yang membencinya?" Sungmin bermonolog sendiri di depan layar tablet-nya.

"Hmmm… jadi kau yang menulis hoax itu?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara bass dari balik tengkuknya. Ia buru-buru menutup layar tabletnya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang menangkap basah dirinya. "Ka-kau?"

"Wae? Kenapa kau menulis itu Minnie? Kau jahat sekali….."

Rupanya, seseorang yang menangkap basah Sungmin itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang evil maknae.

Sungmin sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa bukan orang lain yang mengetahui rahasianya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kalau aku yang menulisnya?" tantang Sungmin.

Namja itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin, meraih tubuh langsing itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kalau mau menulis berita, seharusnya berdasarkan kenyataan…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Hei, apa-apa'an ini?" Sungmin berusaha berontak, namun kedua pundaknya makin dicengkeram erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lihat wajahku baik-baik Minnie. Apa aku pakai make-up? Apa aku memakai make-up tebal untuk membuat wajahku tampan?" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin melihat wajahnya dengan sangat dekat hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan napas hangat sang maknae.

'Deg'

Sungmin merasakan degupan kencang di jantungnya. 'Namja ini… rupanya benar-benar tak pakai make-up ke kampus. Tapi kenapa wajahnya tak berubah banyak? Kulitnya tetap putih pucat, matanya bulat besar, dan bibirnya merah. Dan dia…. tam-pan.'

'Ups! Aish… otakku sudah mulai nge-_hang_!' batin Sungmin.

"Kau tau, Cho?" Sungmin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun supaya namja itu menjauh. "Aku bahkan bisa melihat bekas jerawatmu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "He-he-he-he… Kau memperhatikan dengan sangat jeli, Min. Kau bisa menuliskan itu di artikelmu. Tapi jangan tulis aku pakai make-up tebal lagi. Ara?" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin.

"Nah, karena kau sudah menyakitiku, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan, Minnie. Aku ingin refreshing!" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Silakan bermimpi, Cho! Aku bahkan sudah bilang pada seonsaengnim bahwa aku mengundurkan diri jadi tutor-mu."

"EH, Wae-yo?" Kyuhyun kaget. "Kau jahat sekali tak mau membantuku!"

"Jangan paksakan orang yang tak suka denganmu untuk membantumu, sementara masih banyak orang yang mengantre untuk jadi tutormu."

'Pfiuh…' Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. "Terserah kau! Tapi kau tetap harus menemaniku jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan… jalan-jalan….aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan dengan Minnie…." Sahutnya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Shiro! Kau tak berhak menyuruhku, dasar evil!" Sungmin mendorong kembali tubuh namja itu agar semakin menjauh darinya.

Kyuhyun memunyungkan bibirnya. Yeoja di hadapannya ini memang beda dengan yeoja lainnya. Benar-benar sangat menarik. "Hei, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Aku akan mengakui kalau aku pakai make-up. Jika sebagian komentar tetap mendukungku, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan! Eothe?"

Tak perlu lama berpikir, Sungmin langsung menolak ajakan Kyu.. "Untuk apa aku harus bertaruh denganmu? Itu hal bodoh!"

Kyuhyun jadi berpikir lagi. "Aah! Bagaimana kalau kau berkesempatan mengunjungi dorm kami? Kudengar, kau nge-fans dengan Siwon kan? Kau juga bisa bertemu triple babo: YeEunHae. Bagaimana?" Untunglah Kyuhyun sempat mencari tau mengenai Sungmin, termasuk idol kesukaannya. Sangat mudah mencarinya karena Sungmin mempunyai banyak social network.

'Pluk' Sungmin menggetok kepala Kyuhyun."Dasar maknae tidak sopan!" sahut Sungmin. "Tapi, eh… Si-siwon oppa?" Otak jenius Sungmin langsung memikirkan segi positif tawaran menggiurkan Kyuhyun, apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar nama Siwon disebut-sebut.

"Bagaimana? Hehehehehe…" Wajah evil Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Sungmin mulai tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Benarkah aku bisa bertemu Siwon oppa?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar. Rasanya, ia rela berbuat apa saja demi bertemu Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di dorm kami. Bocah kuda itu suka sekali fitness di dalam dorm ketimbang jalan-jalan atau kuliah. Sungguh manusia babo!"

'Plak!' Sungmin menggetok Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Kau yang babo, maknae!"

Kyuhyun memunyungkan mulutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan kan? Aku tak pernah mencoba nge-_date_ dengan yeoja…"

Sungmin tak tahan lagi dengan rayuan manusia evil di depannya ini. Ia menjiwit lengan namja itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Awwwww…..appo…appo….appo…" Kyuhyun buru-buru memegangi lengannya yang baru saja dijiwit Sungmin.

"Jangan macam-macam, Cho!" Ancam Sungmin.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kita hanya jalan-jalan. Nonton bioskop mungkin? Bioskop tempat yang bagus bukan? Gelap dan remang… Orang-orang tak akan mengenaliku. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, berusaha merayu Sungmin.

"Hanya nonton bioskop kok… Tak seru jika aku nonton sendirian…. Ya Minnie…ya? Ya? Ya?" Namja itu terus merayu-rayu Sungmin. "Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa bertemu Siwon loh…"

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat wajahnya saja Sungmin sudah bisa mencium aroma evil di baliknya. Awas kalau evil ini berani macam-macam dengannya!

Tapi, eh, bocah evil ini sepertinya tak berpotensi bertindak macam-macam padanya. Jika ia macam-macam pun, Sungmin yakin martial arts-nya dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan namja kurus ini.

"Tapi, kau benar akan mengajakku ke dorm Suju kan?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi, berusaha ingin memastikan. "Kau tidak bohong kan?" Sungmin sungguh ingin sekali bertemu Siwon oppa. Ia bahkan rela menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk menemuinya. Uang yang banyak sungguh tak menjamin ia bisa bertemu Siwon. Lalu sekarang, saat Kyuhyun menawarkan tawaran yang bagus, kenapa ia tak coba menerimanya?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku janji! Apa perlu aku tanda tangan di meterai?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau benar akan membuatku bertemu Siwon kan? Jika nanti Siwon oppa tidak di dorm, kau akan mengusahakannya di lain waktu kan? Pokoknya aku mau bertemu Siwon oppa!"

"Ne….ne….." Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Walaupun tak ada Siwon oppa, Kyu oppa akan tetap ada di samping Minnie."

'Duak!' Kali ini, kaki jenjang Sungmin menendang kaki Kyu yang tak kalah jenjangnya. "JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, CHO!"

"Aww! Appo!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. "Nee…ne…. Kau akan bertemu Siwon. Apakah ini berarti kau setuju?" Mata bulat Kyuhyun tampak berbinar-binar walaupun tangannya meraba-raba kakinya yang sakit.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Kau yang atur….. TAPI…." Mata besar Sungmin langsung memelototi Kyuhyun dan mengacung-acungkan telunjukknya ke wajah namja itu. "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Cho! Dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam! Hanya nonton bioskop kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Ne!"

Sungmin berbalik dengan judesnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

'Yeoja ini seram sekali... Dia punya suara yang keras serta tenaga yang kuat. Seperti monster saja….' Kyuhyun mengelus-elus tulang keringnya yang masih sakit karena ditendang Sungmin. 'Tapi…. Kau manis sekali Minnie… Semakin manis jika sedang marah…. Yes! Yes! Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Minnie…..,' batin Kyuhyun senang.

.

.

Sungmin sedang duduk selonjor di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia sedang asik membaca novel romance sambil mendengarkan lagu boyband kesayangannya, Super Junior. Namun setiap selesai membaca akhir paragraf, rasanya ia kesal sekali. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca novelnya.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku harus mengganti background laguku." Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengganti lagu Suju dengan lagu SHINee. Pasalnya, setiap kali mendengar suara Kyuhyun, perasaan Sungmin jadi tak enak. Ia selalu teringat dengan janjinya dengan si maknae banyak akal itu.

"Aigoo…" Sungmin menekan play track SHINee. Usahanya ini sedikit berhasil. Ia lebih bisa berkonsentrasi membaca novel yang dipegangnya.

'Drrt….drrrt….' lagu di iPhone-nya berhenti sebentar karena ada pesan masuk. Sungmin mengecek inbox-nya dan langsung membanting kesal iPhone-nya begitu membaca isi pesannya.

…

From : evil

To : leesungmin

Subject : jalan-jalan ^ ^

Minnie, kosongkan waktumu pada hari Kamis seusai kuliah. Kita tak ada apa-apa pada hari itu. Aku juga sudah mengecek jadwalku. Jadi, tak ada jawaban 'tidak bisa'. Ok?

~Kyu Kyu~

…

"Dasar bocah!" Sungmin menenangkan diri sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali novelnya dan menaruh headphone di telinganya.

'Drrrt…..drrrt…'

"Aish, apa lagi, sih?" Minnie kesal karena aktivitasnya terganggu pesan masuk lagi.

…

From : Evil

To : leesungmin

Subject : sudah tidur?

Minnie, kau sudah tidur ya? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?

~Kyu Kyu~

…

"Aish, jinja, bocah evil itu memang pengganggu!" Sungmin kesal. Ia meraih iPhone-nya, menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya, membalas pesan Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa.

…

To : Evil

Subject : Re: sudah tidur?

Aku sudah baca pesanmu, bocah. Kamis? Arasseo.

…

Tak berapa lama, iPhone Minnie bergetar lagi. Dengan malas ia membuka inbox mail-nya.

…

From : Evil

To : leesungmin

Subject : good night!

Jangan tidur larut malam, Minnie. Hoooah… Aku saja sudah mau tidur. Good night! Semoga kau memimpikanku…

~Kyu Kyu~

...

Sungmin merinding membacanya. Entah kenapa aura evil bocah itu bisa terasa hanya dengan membaca pesan darinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kamis? Aigoo! Itu lusa!" Sungmin buru-buru membuka browser di tablet-nya dan mengetikkan kata kunci di mesin pencari : cara menghancurkan kencan pertama tanpa membuat malu diri sendiri. Kurang puas, ia mengetikkan kata kunci lain : cara mempermalukan pasangan pada saat kencan.

Ada kira-kira satu jam Sungmin berkutat dengan layar tablet-nya demi informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha… Sepertinya tak buruk juga menerima ajakannya nonton bioskop. Rasakan kau, Cho…" Sungmin terlihat puas setelah mendapatkan sebuah ide besar. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

_Hari Kamis yang sangat dinantikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin…._

Sungmin menunggu dengan pasrah di depan gedung fakultasnya. Baru saja ia menerima pesan dari Kyuhyun kalau dia akan menjemputnya di depan gedung.

'Kenapa lama sekali evil satu itu?' Sungmin mulai kegerahan. Kebetulan saat ini sedang summer, matahari bersinar sangaaaat cerah.

'Tin tin', bunyi suara klakson mengagetkan Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian pengemudi mobil itu membuka kacanya dan menyuruh Sungmin masuk.

"Nuguya?" tanya Sungmin karena ia merasa tidak mengenali sang pengemudi. Ia pun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aigoo, ini aku, Minnie! Cepatlah masuk agar tidak ketahuan."

Oh oke, sepertinya Sungmin kenal suara itu. Akhirnya ia masuk ke mobil Hyundai hitam itu.

Sungmin memandang ke arah samping kirinya: ada seorang namja dengan kaca mata hitam dan topi ala topi gunung. Belum lagi kaos lengan panjang dan jeans belel yang dipakainya. Benar-benar fashion yang amburadul.

'Sejak kapan namja ini ganti baju?' Setau Sungmin, namja ini masih berpakaian normal saat kuliah tadi.

"Sepertinya penyamaranku sudah sempurna. Betul kan?" tiba-tiba namja fashion aneh itu bersuara. Mungkin ia merasa Sungmin memperhatikannya.

"Puahahahaha….." Sungmin tertawa cukup keras. "Sempurna? Oh, memang penyamaran yang sempurna, Cho."

Sungmin menoleh lagi sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun. 'Bagaimana bisa dia masih terlihat tampan?' pikir Sungmin. 'Eh, apa tadi? Tampan? Oh-emji, otakku benar-benar sudah rusak!'

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Kyuhyun, dan diikuti dengan jitakan dari Sungmin.

"Aww!" Kyu mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menyentuh-nyentuhku?" tanyanya usil.

"WHAT?" Minnie melotot ke arah namja di sebelahnya, sedangkan namja itu tampaknya tersenyum senang.

"Kau suka sekali menyentuhku dengan penuh semangat, Minnie. Apakah aku sangat menggemaskan?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aigooo…. Menyentuhmu? Aish… Bocah ini! Membuatku emosi saja…" Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hah! Sudahlah lupakan! Yang penting, sekarang kita mau ke mana? Katanya kau mau nonton? Tapi kenapa ke sini? Apa ada bioskop di sini?"

"Ssttt…. Kau sedang kuculik , Minnie. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memberitahumu mau ke mana."

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Sungmin. Ia hendak memukul lengan Kyu, namun tiba-tiba ia malu sendiri jika dikatai ingin menyentuh-nyentuh. Cih, menyentuh sesosok evil?

'Hehehehe', Kyu tersenyum evil lagi. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan dulu. Aku lapar… Setelah itu, kita baru nonton, ok?"

"Kau yang akan membayar makanannya kan?" tanya Sungmin langsung. Sebenarnya ia juga lapar, sih. Sehabis kuliah, biasanya Sungmin suka makan dulu. Tapi gara-gara evil satu ini, ia tadi tak sempat makan.

"Tenang saja… Kau bebas makan sepuasnya, Minnie. Oppa yang akan membayarnya!" sahut Kyuhyun di balik setir.

Sungmin mendecih cukup keras. "Cih! Jangan coba-coba merayuku supaya aku jadi fans-mu, Cho! Selamanya, aku akan jadi antismu!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau bukan oppa! Aku bahkan lahir lebih dulu darimu babo!" lanjut Sungmin.

…

_Di restoran…._

"Silakan, tuan, nona, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tampaknya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tertarik. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyu langsung menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura membaca menu.

"Aku mau steak lada hitam, salad buah, dan jus jeruk," sahut Sungmin sambil menutup buku menu. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Sungmin.

"Kau mau apa, Cho?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun meringis dan ingin rasanya membekap mulut Sungmin. Barusan Sungmin memanggilnya apa? 'CHO'? Apakah pelayan itu menyadari kalau idol terkenal seantero dunia ada di sini?

"Eh…itu….Minnie, kau yang pesankan saja. Aku bingung memilih." Kyu memilih terus sibuk membaca menu dan mengacuhkan pandangan pelayan yang mulai terasa 'menusuk' itu.

Sungmin langsung tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya. Sebagai antis-nya Kyu tentu saja dia tau makanan yang dibenci namja ini.

'Kena kau…' batin Sungmin senang.

Sungmin membuka lagi buku menu. "Baiklah, aku pesan salad sayuran, hot plate sayuran, dan jus wortel."

'MWO?' Lagi-lagi Kyu ingin membekap mulut Sungmin. Dia kan tidak suka sayur?! Tapi kenapa Sungmin memesankan makanan serba sayur seperti ini?

"Ada lagi yang ingin Anda pesan?" tanya pelayan setelah mencatat semua pesanan Sungmin.

"Tidak ada. Oya, jangan lupa salad sayur-nya banyak paprikanya," sahut Sungmin jahil. Sumpah ia setengah mati ingin menahan tawa.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Kyuhyun buru-buru memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura cuek.

"Kau kan tau aku benci sayur…."

"Oya?" Jawab Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan tawanya.

Kyuhyun tampak cemberut. Muka tampan itu terlihat tertekuk-tekuk kusam sekali. 'Yess!' Sungmin ingin sekali melonjak-lonjak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka sayur? Otokhe? Aku sudah memesannya…." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada dibuat seolah-olah menyesal.

Kyuhyun memunyungkan mulutnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia kan sedang lapar dan ingin makan enak. Tapi, kenapa harus sayur?

'Hahahaha…. Pasti kau mau marah kan? Ayo, Cho… Marah saja. Biarkan semua orang tau kau gampang sekali emosi…..' Sungmin sudah bersiap menyambut peristiwa besar.

Sayangnya, beberapa saat kemudian, sang maknae malah tampak bersemangat kembali. 'Ah, tapi bagaimana pun, itu makanan pesanan Minnie!' batin Kyu. "Baiklah! Aku memang tidak suka sayur, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memakannya kan? Setelah kupikir-pikir, sayur itu baik untuk diet-ku! Gomawo Minnie… Kau sangat perhatian denganku!"

'Jedeng…' Minnie kembali sweatdrop. 'Kenapa evil ini tetap terliat hepi?'

..

_Di bioskop…_

Kyu dan Sungmin sukses masuk dengan aman ke ruangan studio ketika film sudah mulai. Kyu memang menunggu agar lampu bioskop gelap dulu baru menggeret Sungmin masuk. Sungmin sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, ia kan ingin lihat adegan-adegan awal film ini. Tapi.. ya sudahlah…

Di sepanjang film, keduanya juga tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kyu tak berbuat macam-macam. Namja itu hanya menawarkan chips yang dibelinya kepada Sungmin. Tapi yeoja manis itu selalu menolaknya. Ya sudah, akhirnya maknae itu menghabiskan sendiri chips-nya.

Saat film mau berakhir, Kyuhyun juga buru-buru mengajak Sungmin keluar. Sungmin yang tau apa maksud Kyuhyun, kukuh tidak mau meninggalkan tempat duduk sampai film benar-benar selesai. Ini demi rencananya! Ia harus bertahan di tempat duduknya sampai film selesai!

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah. Begitu film selesai dan lampu dinyalakan, namja itu langsung menunduk dengan gaya pura-pura bermain ponsel. Beberapa penonton sudah sukses melewatinya tanpa curiga sekalipun. Hingga akhirnya…

Sekonyong-konyong Sungmin berteriak dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "CHO KYUHYUN! AIGOO…. KAU BENAR-BENAR KYUHYUN SUJU?" teriaknya sambil menutup mulutnya (ekspresi terkejut) dan menunjuk nunjuk Kyu. Namja malang itu hanya bisa melongo menatap Sungmin yang sedang berakting menjadi fans kaget.

Tak usah menunggu lama, gedung bioskop yang ramai itu langsung riuh dan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka langsung memandang Kyu.

"Aigoo!"

"Jinja! Itu Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Oppa! Oppa!"

"Kyu!"

Satu per satu para yeoja berteriak histeris. Kyu tampak terkejut dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat gelagat makin banyak orang yang mulai mengerubunginya, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju pintu keluar. Malangnya, tindakannya ini justru membuat orang-orang yakin kalau ia Kyuhyun asli. Dan kejadian berikutnya benar-benar membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak: Dalam sekejap, orang-orang mengerubungi Kyuhyun dan namja evil itu sudah tak tampak lagi tubuhnya karena tenggelam dalam serbuan orang-orang.

'Wow, banyak sekali penggemarnya?' batin Sungmin kaget. Ia sungguh tak menyangka semua penonton mengerubuti namja evil itu. Perlahan, Sungmin mundur dan kabur.

"Oppa, kya…oppa keren sekali…"

"Oppa…tampan sekali….."

"Oppa, aku minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Oppa, bisakah kau memelukku?"

"Oppa….."

Teriakan-teriakan itu bergema nyaring memenuhi seisi ruangan.

.

.

Esoknya berita mengenai penyerangan fans ganas terhadap Kyuhyun muncul di halaman depan koran nasional, menjadi headline koran-koran gosip, dan menjadi trending topic di mana-mana.

"Kyuuuuu…..hoaaa…" Mimi tampak menangis histeris membaca berita kalau Kyuhyun mendapat luka-luka akibat pengeroyokan fans-fans ganas.

"Mimi, bisa enggak sih nggak pakai nangis-nangis?" Sungmin tampak kesal. Padahal dalam hatinya, terbesit rasa khawatir.

Khawatir mengenai kondisi Kyu?

Aish, tentu saja tidak! Sungmin hanya khawatir kalau dia tersangkut dalam kasus ini. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka orang-orang itu langsung menyerang Kyu seperti singa melihat buruannya.

Wookie membacakan berita heboh itu. "Akibat pengeroyokan itu Cho Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di wajah dan tubuhnya. Selain itu, menurut saksi mata, ada beberapa fans melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual. Wow, mengerikan sekali….."

Mimi makin menangis mendengarnya, sedangkan Sungmin merasakan campur aduk antara khawatir, senang, dan menyesal(?).

.

.

'Yang kulakukan benar kan?' Sungmin menekuk lutut dan mendekapkannya di dadanya. Ia sedang melihat penampilan Suju di TV tanpa Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi sang maknae absen pada program yang Suju bintangi. Menurut berita, Kyuhyun butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk memulihkan cederanya dan mengembalikan traumanya.

"Ne, tentu saja yang kulakukan itu benar!" Sungmin melihat televisi dengan puas. Ia bisa melihat Siwon oppa-nya dengan lebih sering. Soalnya, biasanya porsi Kyu di kamera memang lebih banyak. Membuat mata Sungmin sakit saja.

Tapi sekarang…

"Aawww…. Siwon oppa… kau benar-benar keren!" Seru Sungmin saat melihat wajah Siwon full shot di TV.

"Eh, tapi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang hambar, ya?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

.

Hai reader, Kyu di sini enggak terlalu OOC kok. Dia masih evil (dan super duper menjengkelkan bagi Minnie).

Untuk asdfghjkl, jawaban pertanyaanmu bisa dilihat di profil ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3 - First kiss

ANTIS

.

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk – as Suju member

Zhoumi (GS) n Ryeowook (GS) – as Sungmin best friends.

**.**

**3 – first kiss**

.

Sudah dua minggu Sungmin kuliah dengan galau. Setiap kali melihat kursi yang biasa diduduki Kyuhyun kosong, ia jadi serba salah. Apalagi Mimi juga selalu meng-update berita mengenai Kyuhyun dan selalu histeris saat membacanya.

"Whoaaaa… katanya bekas lukanya akan susah hilang. Bagaimana ini? Whoaaaa… Siapa sih yeoja tak tau malu yang berteriak itu?" Lagi-lagi Mimi histeris ketika meng-update berita online terbaru mengenai Kyu. Yeoja itu juga membacakannya keras-keras kepada Wookie dan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung pamit pulang begitu Mimi membahas lagi kejadian pengeroyokan ganas itu.

"Ugh… apakah lukanya memang separah itu?" tanya Sungmin seorang diri. Ia sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang gedung kuliahnya.

"Tapi sepertinya dia baik-baik saja."

"Bahkan dia tak menghubungiku…"

"Paling tidak, seharusnya dia marah padaku, kan?"

Sungmin berjalan pelan sambil menendang-nendang sampah nyasar di hadapannya.

'Drrrt…. Ddrrrtttt…' Ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon masuk. Ternyata sang appa meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Appa?"

"_Minnie, appa hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa produk snack baru keluaran Lee Company akan memakai Siwon sebagai modelnya."_

Mata Sungmin langsung membelalak. "Eh Jinja?!" Sungmin terkejut mendengar berita appa-nya.

"_Ehem… sebenarnya appa ingin memakai Kyuhyun. Tapi gara-gara dia sedang ada accident, jadilah Siwon yang akan menggantikannya. Keputusannya baru diambil kemarin. Tapi appa baru ingat untuk memberitahumu sekarang. Kau nge-fans dengan Siwon kan? Datanglah ke lokasi syutingnya!"_

"Jinja?! Kapan? Kapan? Apa Minnie boleh menontonnya?"

"_Tentu saja! Makanya appa langsung meneleponmu, takut kelupaan lagi. Syutingnya akan dilaksanakan lusa di gedung Lee company."_

"Arasseo! Gomawo appa! Saranghae!"

Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan dan langsung melonjak senang. "Yes! YES! YES!" Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kyu.

.

.

_Di lokasi syuting…._

Seorang yeoja tinggi-langsing berparas cantik dan imut sedang menengok-nengokan kepalanya di antara puluhan crew yang memenuhi lokasi syuting. Mata besarnya berusaha mencari sosok Siwon yang dicari-carinya.

Lokasi syuting begitu ramai, membuat Sungmin susah melihat jelas. "Ehem… ahjussi, apakah syutingnya sudah selesai?" Sungmin bertanya pelan ke arah ahjussi-ahjussi yang sepertinya salah satu crew.

"Ne. Kami baru saja selesai."

"HEEEH?" Sungmin terkejut dan kecewa. Namun ia buru-buru membungkuk dan menunduk malu karena ekspresinya yang berlebihan, sampai-sampai orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya. 'Ah, rupanya aku terlambat. Ugh, ini gara-gara praktikum yang sampai molor sejam!' Sungmin mengomel di dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju ke setiap ruangan dengan harapan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namun hasilnya kosong.

"Apakah aku harus mencarinya di ruangan ganti? Di mana ruang ganti" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah ke deretan ruang-ruang kecil yang ia yakin salah satunya adalah ruang ganti.

'Kriet' ia membuka sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini penuh dengan baju-baju dan make-up. Sepertinya ini ruang ganti yang ia cari. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

'Deg'

Ia bisa melihat seorang namja sedang duduk di sebuah meja rias. Di sampingnya, ada cordi noona yang sedang merapikan riasannya.

"Untuk sementara lukamu ini bisa ditutupi dengan make-up tebal. Tapi jangan lupa untuk terus mengoleskan obatnya, Kyu. Kalau kau lupa, bisa-bisa bekas luka ini tak bisa hilang."

"Ne."

'Deg'

Sungmin mendengar sekilas pembicaraan di ruang ganti. 'Kyu? Kenapa cordi noona memanggil nama evil itu?' kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah tanpa suara.

"Sebenarnya, apa kau benar-benar tak melihat ciri-ciri yeoja yang berteriak itu?"

"Ani. Aku benar-benar tak melihatnya. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ponselku."

'Deg'

Sungmin kembali mendengar jelas suara namja yang sedang ngobrol dengan cordi noona.

"Cho?" panggil Sungmin pelan, namun cukup membuat kedua orang ini menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"Eh?" Namja itu menoleh ke belakang. "Minnie?" panggil suara bass yang tak asing di telinga Sungmin. Mata besarnya langsung menangkap sosok yang sudah tak ia jumpai selama 2 minggu lebih ini.

"Yaaaa! Kau benar-benar Minnie!" Namja itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sudah lama tak melihatmu! Aku kangen sekali!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin. Yeoja imut itu hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Kyu di sela-sela pelukannya.

Sungmin mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Kyuhyun begitu kesadarannya terkumpul. "Teman-teman yang merindukanmu. Aku sih tidak," jawab Sungmin. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Mana Siwon oppa?" lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kecewa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Apalagi saat yeoja itu menyebut nama Siwon. "Kenapa kau menanyakan si kuda babo itu? Kau bahkan tak bertanya keadaanku?"

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Cho. Di mana Siwon oppa?"

Kyu mendesah sebal. "Aku menggantikan Siwon. Lagipula sebenarnya iklan ini jatahku bukan? Aku tak ingin mengecewakan appa mertua. Hihihihi."

Mata Sungmin mendelik. 'Appa mertua? Apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini?'

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Nah, Minnie, karena kau sudah buat gara-gara denganku, kau tidak bisa main ke dorm Suju. Kau juga kuhukum tak boleh bertemu Siwon."

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, Sungmin jadi teringat janji namja itu. "Aha! Kau sudah janji, Cho! Janjimu kapan hari itu….."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan menepati janjiku jika aku tidak babak belur seperti ini, Minnie." Ia menunjuk ke arah wajahnya yang tertutup make-up. Sungmin menyadari betapa tebalnya bedak yang diperlukan untuk menutupi bekas luka Kyu. Wajah namja itu tampak seperti vampir gara-gara tebalnya bedak. Bahkan, setelah ditumpuki bedak pun, bekas jahitannya masih terlihat.

"Mianhae….." Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan tulus. Habisnya, wajah namja di depannya ini memang tampak menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin. "Sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi, ne? Ah, kau juga harus mau jadi tutorku lagi! Apa kau tau, tutorku yang baru itu sangat-sangat payaaaaaaaaaah sekali. Aku tak betah dengannya."

"Eh? Tidak mau, ah!" jawab Sungmin langsung.

"Harus mau Minnie."

"TIDAK!"

"Harus! "

"TIDAK!"

"Aish… Harus mau! Apa kau tau…." Kyuhyun menoleh ke sekitarnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Pihak manajemen sudah bersiap mau menjebloskan ke penjara yeoja yang berteriak sehingga membuatku seperti ini lho…."

'Gggrrr…' Sungmin bergidik mendengar kata penjara.

"Mereka juga akan menuntut yeoja itu ganti rugi milyaran won karena aku harus membatalkan sejumlah show live maupun tidak live…," sambung Kyuhyun disambung senyuman evil-nya.

"Kau mau masuk penjara?" tanya Kyu masih berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. Yeoja itu bergidik dan tentu saja buru-buru menggeleng.

"Jadi…. Tak susah kan jadi tutorku lagi?"

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mengangguk.

...

Sungmin berjalan keluar gedung Lee Company dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia memang kecewa tak bisa bertemu Siwon, tapi ia cukup lega ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sehat bugar. Namun pada akhirnya, ia kembali marah karena mulut licik sang evil maknae yang berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Dasar bocah setan!" rutuk Sungmin.

'Ddrrttt… drrt…' ponsel Sungmin bergetar.

"Yeoboseyo? Appa! Kenapa aku tak bertemu Siwon oppa?!" Sungmin langsung protes kepada sang penelepon.

"_Minnie, mian, appa lagi-lagi lupa memberitahumu. Siwon tidak jadi datang karena Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa membintangi iklan itu. Bukankah ini bagus? Kyu akan lebih bisa menarik banyak konsumen untuk membeli produk kita."_

"Appa bohong sama Minnie!"

"_Sudahlah sayang, jangan marah lagi. Lain kali appa akan berusaha mendatangkan seluruh personel Suju untuk iklan produk kita. Ne?"_

"Minnie enggak berharap banyak. Sudah sejak tahun lalu appa bilang mau mendatangkan Siwon oppa. Tapi mana? Sampai sekarang juga belum berhasil kan?"

"_Tapi appa berhasil mendatangkan yang lebih hebat daripada Siwon kan?"_

"Nugu? Evil itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mencela.

"_Hahahaha…jangan marah Minnie. Ini kan demi produk kita."_

'Pfiuh…' Sungmin mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan hembusan panjang. Ia bahkan tak yakin punya niat untuk bertemu Suju lagi.

"Evil itu benar-benar merusak mood-ku!"

**.**

**.**

"Hei Minnie… Hei..hei…" Kyuhyun kembali menyodok-nyodok lengan Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"APA?!" Bentak Sungmin kasar. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Sejak sang evil kembali lagi masuk kuliah, namja ini makin merepotkannya. Alasan namja itu sih gara-gara dia membolos banyak dan membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan setiap hari.

'Aku jadi menyesal….,' gumam Sungmin. 'Harusnya aku tak membuatnya banyak membolos kuliah… Atau seharusnya aku memang harus melenyapkan bocah ini dari sini?' batin Sungmin sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hei, Minnie….." Kyuhyun kembali memanggil Sungmin.

"APA CHO?!"

Kyuhyun langsung memegang dadanya, terkejut dengan jeritan Sungmin. "Ya ampun… Kau membuatku kaget. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang yang ini…" Telunjuknya menunjuk soal yang baru saja ia kerjakan. "Apa jawabanku benar?"

Sungmin melihat jawaban akhir Kyuhyun dengan dongkol. "Dengar, Cho. Jika sebenarnya kau bisa belajar sendiri, kenapa sih kau membuang-buang waktu berhargaku?" Sungmin kesal. Pasalnya, kali ini Kyuhyun jarang sekali bertanya materi yang tak ia ketahui. Namja itu hanya mengerjakan soal-soal dan bertanya apakah jawabannya benar. Begitu terus. Seharusnya ini kan bisa ia lakukan sendiri di dorm-nya, tidak perlu ada tutor yang menemaninya.

"Jangan memarahiku. Nanti aku laporkan ke seonsaengnim lho!" Kyuhyun kembali melihat soal berikutnya dan mulai mencorat-coret bukunya.

Sungmin jadi kesal. Ia bosan. Sepanjang hari terkurung di ruangan ini, kerjaannya hanya melihat jawaban Kyuhyun yang selalu benar. Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan tabletnya dan memilih browsing internet.

"Minnie…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"APA LAGI?!" Lagi-lagi Sungmin menjawab dengan sangar.

"Ya ampun-ya ampun….. kau selalu mengagetkanku!" Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya karena lagi-lagi mendengar jeritan Sungmin. "Apa kau masih mengurusi blog 'Kyuhyun-antis' mu itu?" Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama blog yang dibuat Sungmin untuk menyebarkan cerita-cerita buruk mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah mem-follow blog-mu lho!" Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pengakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka tulisan-tulisanmu," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau tau, seorang antis itu bahkan lebih tau detil daripada seorang fans."

Sungmin menarik ujung bibirnya. "Kau mengira aku memperhatikanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kau memperhatikanku kan Minnie?"

"JANGAN MIMPI!"

Kyuhyun kembali merengut. "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau evil!"

"Itu lah pesonaku, Minnie. Aku tak suka sok baik seperti idol lainnya. Kalau aku tidak suka ya aku bilang tidak suka. Kalau menurutku jelek, ya aku bilang jelek!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengata-ngatai hyung-mu babo! Apa kau tau, mereka juga bekerja keras demi Suju."

Kyuhyun semakin merengut. "Kau tak tau betapa tersiksanya aku karena ke-babo-an mereka…"

Sungmin ingin sekali mempraktekkan jurus martial arts nya kepada namja evil ini. Tapi itu sangat tak mungkin. Kalau dia melakukannya, bukan hanya masuk penjara. Dia bisa masuk rumah sakit gara-gara dihabisi SparKyu ganas.

"Bicara denganmu membuatku emosi. Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Yah..yah…Minnie… kenapa mau pulang?" Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan bukunya. "Kalau mau pulang, kuantar, ya?"

"SHIRO!" Dengan sekali gerak, Sungmin berhasil membawa semua barang-barangnya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia segera berjalan keluar ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

_Di dorm Suju_

"Hyuuuuuung… Aku tak mau! Sudah kubilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Kyuhyun memunyungkan mulutnya mendengar kabar buruk dari manajer Suju.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Kyu. Aku sudah mencoba minta izin untuk membatalkannya. Gara-gara kau luka, syuting adegan itu juga sudah ditunda. Kali ini tak boleh ditunda lagi. Bisa-bisa drama ini telat dirilis."

"Bilang pada mereka lagi. Hilangkan adegan ini, ne? Jebaaaaal….."

"Mereka tidak mau. Kalau kau menolak, mereka bahkan minta ganti rugi yang sangat besar dan menuntut kita ke pengadilan!"

"Hyuuuung… kenapa waktu itu kau menerima tawaran ini? Hiks... aku tidak mau hyung…." Namja tampan itu terlihat merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aigoo Kyu, kenapa kau begini? Ini drama bagus, dengan penulis skenario terkenal, juga sutradara dan produser terkenal. Ini pasti akan menjadi serial yang booming!"

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"Mereka bahkan sudah mengatur jadwal agar syutingnya tidak mengganggu kuliahmu." Sang manajer masih terus berusaha membujuk sang artis.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Hyung. Kau tau alasanku kan?"

"Alasanmu itu bahkan tidak masuk akal, Kyu. Kau sudah dewasa dan sudah diperbolehkan ciuman."

"Tapi ini akan jadi ciuman pertamaku, Hyung! Aku tak mau!" Kyuhyun kembali memunyungkan mulutnya.

"Lawan mainmu itu cantik dan terkenal. Seohyun, Kyu! Bahkan semua namja bermimpi untuk diciumnya!"

"Kalau kau yang mau, kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mengajukan diri. Aku tidak mau! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak mau! Pokoknya kau harus membatalkan kontrak itu! Kalau tidak, suruh saja member lain yang menggantikan!"

Sang manajer menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Mereka bahkan membayar mahal dirimu untuk momen 'Kyuhyun melepaskan keperawanan bibirnya' lho. Seohyun bahkan dipaksa membayar 50% dari bayarannya."

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Titik." Namja itu berbalik meninggalkan sang manajer dengan kesal. Sang manajer hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menghadapi artisnya yang keras kepala ini.

.

_Kyuhyun POV_

"Dasar manajer babo!" Aku merutuki manajer babo yang hanya tergiur melihat jumlah uang yang bakal diterima jika aku mau menerima tawaran main drama ini. Ia bahkan langsung tanda tangan kontrak tanpa cerita padaku.

Ok, sebenarnya manajer hyung cerita padaku dan aku bilang itu terserah dia. Maklum, aku malas membicarakan masalah kontrak kerja. Tapi masalahnya….. manajer hyung tak bilang mengenai adegan kissing itu! Aigoo… Aku stress sekali memikirkannya. Aku bahkan sudah telanjur syuting sebagian episode drama ini.

"Aish…. produser itu juga gila. Berani sekali dia pasang harga 100 juta won untuk adegan kissing ini. Kau pikir kau bisa memasang harga untukku? Aku tidak menjual diri, babo!" Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Benar-benar buruk… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aku menutup mataku. Lalu terbayanglah wajah antis ku yang paling cantik sedunia itu. Aigoo… Minnie memang cantik, manis, dan imut. Dia juga pintar. Eh, aku juga baru tau kalau dia anak pemilik Lee company yang kaya raya itu.

Hmm…. Membayangkan dirinya membuatku senang. Entahlah, saat bertemu dengannya dan mengetahui kalau dia antis-ku, aku malah semakin perhatian dengannya. Minnie itu sangat menarik. Jika marah justru semakin manis. Ya ampun, ya ampun… kenapa ada yeoja semanis dia sih? Dia benar-benar tipeku. Benar-benar perfect seperti yeoja idamanku.

"Eh? Aku punya ide bagus!" Aku melonjak senang ketika ada ide bagus yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja sih, terpikirkan di otakku.

_Kyuhyun POV end_

.

.

"Minnie!" Begitu kuliah berakhir, Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah bersiap kabur, seperti biasanya.

"Ommo!" Mimi dan Wookie langsung memberi jalan dan menjauh dari Sungmin ketika melihat sosok pujaan mereka mendekat.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang materi pelajaran. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tak mau mengajarimu, bocah! Kau belajarlah sendiri!" Sungmin berbalik cepat dan bersiap berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, Minnie, tunggu!" Kyuhyun buru-buru mengejar Minnie dan memegang lengan yeoja itu.

"Kali ini aku butuh bicara denganmu!" Dengan sekali gerak, Kyuhyun menggandeng sekaligus menggeret Sungmin ke arah yang ia mau. Mimi dan Wookie hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan iri dari kejauhan.

"A-appo, appo! Yak!" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dan memukuli Kyu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Yak! Yak!" Sungmin terus memberontak karena namja itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya dan terus menggeret Sungmin hingga ke ruangan Kim seonsaeng yang kosong. Ruangan Kim seonsaeng memang sudah diserahkan secara tak langsung kepada Kyu dan Min untuk belajar. Kim seonsaeng yang super sibuk itu jarang sekali berada di kantornya.

"Kau mau apa, eoh?!" bentak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya.

"Minnie… mianhae. Aku hanya ingin curhat denganmu. Aku sedang stress sekali." Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan menyenderkan badannya di pintu itu supaya Sungmin tak bisa kabur.

"Apa peduliku?" balas Sungmin. "Minggir!" Yeoja itu berusaha menggapai gagang pintu. Tapi tubuh Kyu menutupinya.

"Dengarkan dulu… Setelah ini aku akan syuting drama menjengkelkan itu, Minnie."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa urusanku?"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang terlihat sangat sebal. "Aku akan melakukan adegan kissing! Itu yang membuatku stress. Kau tau kan, ini akan jadi ciuman pertamaku…..," ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

Sungmin berusaha menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun dari pintu keluar dengan tenaga supernya. "Dengar Cho. Aku tak ada waktu untuk mendengar curhatmu. Mau ini ciuman pertamamu lah, atau making love pertamamu lah, itu bukan urusanku! Ara?!" Sungmin memegang handle pintu dan langsung dicegah lagi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ada waktu. Aku akan langsung menuju ke intinya." Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Yeoja itu mundur perlahan. Namun begitu yeoja itu tak memerhatikannya,

'Cup'

Kyuhyun mencium cepat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalak.

'Plak!' Sebuah tamparan di pipi Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ciuman ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?" Sungmin langsung berubah jadi sangar. Setelah menampar Kyu, ia bahkan mencengkeram kaos kyuhyun di bagian lehernya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mi-Mianhae… Aku hanya tak ingin memberikan first kiss ku untuk Seohyun."

"Lalu, kau mengorbankan aku?" Sungmin masih membelalakkan matanya. Rasanya, darah di tubuhnya ini mulai mendidih.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku memang ingin menciummu, Minnie. Kau pintar, cantik, manis, dan imut. Benar-benar tipeku."

'Plak' Sebuah tamparan keras kembali mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun yang satu lagi.

"Kau tak memikirkanku? Aku sungguh sial harus merelakan ciuman pertamaku untukmu! Dasar nappeun namja!" Sungmin berhasil memegang handle pintu dan membuka pintu. Sungmin buru-buru pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Minnie! Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Hei…!"

"Jangan mimpi, Cho!" balas Sungmin sambil menjauh.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat punggung Sungmin yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. "Kenapa yeoja itu marah sekali?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil memegang pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Sungmin.

"Bukankah seharusnya ia senang jika ada namja tampan yang menciumnya? Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kedua pipinya yang masih panas.

"Apakah…..," desahnya. "Apakah aku memang harus berhenti mengejarmu, Minnie?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Banyak yang bilang Kyu di sini enggak evil. Padahal menurutku karakter Kyu di sini menyebalkan lho. Hmm…. Ya sudahlah…


	4. Chapter 4 - Turning point

ANTIS

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

.

**4. Turning point**

.

"Whooaaaa….." Lagi-lagi Mimi menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Apalagi, sih Mi? Kenapa kau hobi sekali nangis?" tanya Sungmin sebal. Si Mimi satu ini cengeng sekali sih? Masa yeoja ini bisa nangis berkali-kali dalam sehari?

Mimi menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang dibawanya. "Lihatlah! Hiks…hiks…" Wookie langsung meraih majalah yang disodorkan Mimi dan membacanya bersama Sungmin. "Hoaa kenapa kau membuatku sedih begini sih, Kyu?" lanjut Mimi sambil tersedu-sedu.

Wookie tampak membolak-balik halaman majalah milik Mimi. "Waa….foto-foto eksklusif dari lokasi syuting dramanya Kyuhyun!" Wookie tampak antusias membacanya, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa wajah Mimi makin sedih saja.

"Lihat halaman baliknya Wookie! Aku tak sanggup melihatnya…. Hiks…hiks…" Mimi kembali menyeka air matanya. Wookie segera membalik halaman majalah itu, lalu terlihatlah…..

Foto-foto adegan kissing Seo-Kyu.

"Whoa, adegan kissing berharga 100 juta won! Daebak!" Wookie mulai membaca tulisan dari awal.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Seratus juta won? Jadi, ciuman bocah itu berharga seratus juta won? Dasar gila!' batin Sungmin. Dalam hati ia tak tau apakah harus kesal atau merasa beruntung karena dapat merasakan first kiss Kyu.

'Eh? Kenapa aku mengingat itu? Itu kan hal yang sangat menyebalkan!' batin Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wah, bahkan ada detik-detik ketika Kyu melepaskan keperawanan bibirnya." Wookie membaca tulisan-tulisan di bawah foto. Sungmin hanya diam saja melihat foto-foto itu. Kebetulan sekali ia duduk di samping Wookie, jadi, ia bisa melihat jelas foto-foto itu. Tak disangkal, lama-lama ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Adegan kissing ini benar-benar romantis. Yeoja yang melihatnya pasti akan sangat iri dengan Seohyun. Kyu begitu tampan seperti pangeran. Dan dia terlihat seperti good kisser.

'Sudahlah! Itu bukan first kiss-nya kan?' Batin Sungmin lagi. 'Ah, seharusnya evil itu menciumku dengan lebih romantis bukan? Seperti di foto itu…..' Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Seo seperti pada foto.

'Eh?' Sungmin buru-buru menggeleng. 'Kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini lagi sih?' Sungmin merasa otaknya _hang_.

"Waa, ternyata adegan kissing ini sampai diulang 7 kali?" Wookie kembali membaca bagian berita yang menarik. "Kyu sampai marah karena diulang-ulang terus. Bibirnya jadi mati rasa. Kasihan sekali…"

"Whooaaaaa… jangan lanjutkan lagi Wookie… Ini membuatku sakit hati…." Mimi kembali meraung-raung. Wookie menatap Mimi yang kembali menangis. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca di dalam hati mendengar tangisan Mimi yang semakin menyedihkan…

…

Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

Ah, ternyata yeoja itu memutuskan untuk membeli majalah yang sama supaya bisa membacanya lebih tenang di kamar pink nya sekarang ini…..

"Waaah… ini memang romantis sekali…." Ada rasa iri di hati Sungmin ketika melihat foto-foto kissing Seo-Kyu. Kyu bagaikan seorang pangeran yang mencium yeoja monster.

Mata besar Sungmin memandang sosok namja yang bertransformasi menjadi sosok pangeran di pikirannya. "Dia tampan juga ternyata…." Sungmin memeluk majalah itu sambil menutup matanya. Ia kembali membayangkan jika dirinya menggantikan Seo di foto itu. Bahkan bibirnya ikut munyung-munyung.

"Eh, aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" kata Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia mengambil tab-nya dan langsung searching sesuatu di internet.

"Waaaa sudah ada preview videonya!" Sungmin sangat bersemangat ketika menemukan video yang dicari-carinya. "Wow, bahkan yang menonton sudah sejuta orang." Sungmin buru-buru meng-klik link yang ia temukan di website Suju.

"Aigoo…harus membayar? Hanya untuk menonton? Aish… cuma sement pula! Ck..ck..ck… pintar sekali manajemen mereka?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin mengetikkan nomor kartu kreditnya ke bagian form isian. Entahlah, rasanya ia rela mengeluarkan uang demi melihat preview video adegan kissing Seo-Kyu. Rupanya Sungmin sudah sangat penasaran…

…

"Aish…."

Badan Sungmin terasa panas dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Dadanya juga sesak melihat layar tabet-nya. Sekarang, ia bahkan menyesal mengapa preview ini berdurasi satu menit. Seharusnya tak boleh sepanjang itu bukan?!

Adegan kissing itu… Sungguh membuatnya iri, sakit, dan kecewa….

Video-nya bahkan jauuuuuh lebih romantis daripada foto-foto di majalah. Kedua tokoh utama itu saling berpelukan. Lalu, dengan perlahan bibir mereka bertemu.

Detik demi detik dan gerakan demi gerakan terekam jelas di otak Sungmin.

'Deg-deg-deg'

Jantung Sungmin berdegub kencang dan badannya panas membara. "Kenapa mereka meng-zoom sedekat ini sih?" Dari dekat, matanya bisa melihat jelas kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, saling bertautan, saling melumat, sungguh sangat romantis.

"Aaaaargh… aku bisa gila melihatnya!" teriak Sungmin. Tangannya kembali meraih majalah yang sedari tadi dianggurkan.

"Hiks…" Mata bulat Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat kembali foto-foto Seo-Kyu di majalah. "Dasar yeoja ganjen!" 'Sret' Sungmin merobek foto itu tepat di wajah Seohyun.

"Enyah kau!"

.

.

"Hoaaaaa….." Mimi kembali menangis histeris ketika ia dan kedua sahabatnya menonton berita gosip. Wookie yang ada di sampingnya langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Mimi, berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu. Sedangkan Sungmin yang juga bersama mereka bersumpah akan segera melempar TV yang sedang menyiarkan gosip Seo-Kyu.

Apa-apa'an ini? Sejak dramanya Kyu diputar, gosip asmara Seo-Kyu mulai muncul. Apalagi diperheboh saat kamera menangkap mereka sedang jalan berdua keluar dari mobil kemarin malam.

"Sudahlah, Mi. Itu kan hanya permainan kata-kata infotainment. Bukanah Kyu bilang mereka hanya pergi bersama mempromosikan drama mereka?" Wookie berusaha menghibur Mimi yang masih tak terima dengan gosip-gosip itu.

"Iya, Mi. Sudahlah! Kyu tak akan suka pada yeoja ganjen seperti Seo!" sambung Sungmin berapi-api. Mimi langsung berhenti terisak dan memandangi Sungmin dengan penuh arti.

"Benarkah? Hiks… Tapi mereka sangat serasi… Hiks…," balas Mimi sambil masih menangis.

Sungmin jadi emosi. "Kenapa kau percaya sekali pada gosip sih? Harusnya kau tau si Seo ganjen itu hobinya menggoda namja lawan mainnya! Kyu hanya jadi korbannya. Jangan babo, Mimi."

Mimi mengelap air matanya dan memandang wajah imut Sungmin yang kini tampak geram sekali. "Minnie… kau barusan membela Kyu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eh?" Sungmin langsung salah tingkah. "Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Perlahan Mimi tersenyum penuh arti. Wookie malah sudah terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya 'Kyu'. Kau sudah mulai jatuh pada pesonanya kan?" goda Mimi.

"ANIEYO!" Sungmin buru-buru berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mimi dan Wookie saling berpandangan sambil kembali terkikik.

.

Duduk berjam-jam di ruang kelas tak pernah seburuk ini. Biasanya, Sungmin sangat menikmati ceramah seonsaengnim-nya. Tapi entahlah, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak bersemangat mengikuti kuliah.

Ia tak pernah mendengar suara Kyu lagi. Walau namja itu sebenarnya datang kuliah, tapi mereka tak pernah berinteraksi. Kyu juga tak lagi minta tutoring dari Sungmin. Yang paling buruk, namja itu bahkan tak bicara sepatah katapun pada Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menoleh ke arah belakang. Ia ingin sekali melihat Kyu dan memandang wajahnya. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Di sebelahnya ada Mimi dan Wookie yang akhir-akhir ini suka menggodanya, membuat Sungmin jadi serba salah. Mereka selalu menggoda bahwa Sungmin sudah bukan lagi antis Kyu.

'Apakah aku memang bukan antis bocah itu lagi?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Akhirnya jam kuliah selesai juga. Ketiga sahabat tersebut berdiri dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar.

'Duk' Mimi merasa lengannya disenggol seseorang yang terburu-buru keluar kelas. Yeoja itu langsung memegang lengannya.

"Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja," ucap seorang namja. Namja itu juga menunduk meminta maaf. Mimi langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya, memandang sosok si penyenggol. "Ommo!" Rasanya, lidahnya kelu begitu melihat sosok tampan di depannya. Namja ini begitu sempurna di matanya.

Sungmin ikut memandang sang penyenggol.

'Kyuhyun?' Mata keduanya bertemu. Sungmin mencoba menatapnya dengan pandangan ramah. Ia juga berusaha tersenyum. Namun dengan cool-nya namja itu justru mencuekkannya dan langsung pergi. Ia bahkan tak menyapa Sungmin sepatah katapun.

'Kau menghindar dariku, Kyu?' batin Sungmin kecewa. Rasanya dadanya sesak sekali.

.

Di kantin…

_Sungmin POV_

"Yorobun, aku beli minuman dulu, ya!" Seruku sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatku. Kaki jenjangku membawaku ke vending machine minuman di sudut kantin.

Lima meter, empat meter, tiga meter… Aku melihat sosok namja yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Jantungku kembali berdebar. Sosok itu mendatangiku…..

"Kyu…," panggilku lirih saat namja itu telah sampai di sampingku dan langsung serius memilih minuman yang ingin dibelinya.

Diam saja. Namja itu diam saja padahal matanya menatapku. Sosok itu kemudian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah ia mendapatkan minuman yang diinginkannya.

Sakit, rasanya sakit sekali….

'Bahkan dia berakting seolah tak mengenalku?' Aku menggenggam erat minuman kaleng di tanganku. 'Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?'

_Sungmin POV end_

.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

"Waaaa… Album baru Suju memang keren! Comeback mereka juga keren…" Sungmin berguling-guling di kasur empuknya setelah melihat penampilan comeback Suju di TV. Agak iri juga karena kali ini Suju memutuskan comeback di luar negeri dulu baru kembali ke Korea. Tapi ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung ini untuk memuaskan fans mereka di luar negeri.

Sungmin membalik-balik majalah edisi spesial Suju yang kembali dibelinya. "Untung lukamu cepat sembuh, Kyu. Bisa gawat jika lukamu tak sembuh-sembuh." Jari Sungmin mengelus-elus foto sang maknae Suju itu.

"Sebenarnya tampangmu lumayan juga, sih." Sungmin tertawa sendiri. Yeoja ini benar-benar tertawa seperti orang kasmaran saja. "Aha!" Yeoja itu teringat sesuatu. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, membuka lemari bukunya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk majalah.

"Hmmm…" tangan Sungmin mengelus pelan stiker bugs bunny yang setia menempel di wajah sang maknae. Dengan perlahan-lahan, jari lentiknya membuka stiker itu supaya tidak menyobek kertas majalah.

"Hmmm…." Sungmin tampak puas memandang foto lengkap member Suju tanpa stiker bugs bunny di wajah sang maknae. "Sebenarnya kau memang lumayan." Sungmin tertawa sendiri.

"Hihihi… sebenarnya kau yang paling tampan, Kyu! Aish….kenapa aku jadi begini?" Sungmin merasa malu sendiri.

"Aish…. Aku rindu sekali denganmu, Kyu." Sungmin kembali teringat interaksinya dengan namja itu akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tampak seperti orang yang sedang bermusuhan. Bahkan dalam sebulan terakhir ini, mereka benar-benar tak bicara satu sama lain. Hatinya kembali sedih.

"Aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu. Aku ingin minta maaf….," desah Sungmin dengan kecewa. "Apakah itu mungkin terjadi, ya? Kau mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kau pasti membenciku. Aku sudah kasar denganmu…." Sungmin mengusap-usap foto Kyu di majalah. "Ugh! Minnie babo!" Sungmin benar-benar menyesal dengan dirinya.

.

.

Sungmin kembali duduk bertopang dagu di mejanya. Lagi-lagi ia melihat bangku kosong yang biasa diduduki Kyuhyun. 'Aish Minnie… dia kan sudah bilang akan cuti 3 bulan… Kenapa kau terus menantikan kedatangannya?'

Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di meja kuliah. Bukan salahnya jika ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun datang ke kampus. Pasalnya, Suju sudah selesai mengeluarkan album baru dan berpromosi di luar negeri. Saat ini semua member juga sudah berada di Korea lagi untuk menjadi mengisi acara comeback mereka, menjadi tamu di radio atau variety show dalam rangka mempromosikan album.

'Aku semakin kangen dengannya…' kata Sungmin dalam hati. 'Kapan aku bisa minta maaf padanya, ya?'

"MINNIE! Pulang kuliah temani aku ke SBS yuk!" Tiba-tiba saja Mimi muncul sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, mengagetkan Sungmin. "Wookie juga ikut lho. Makanya, kau juga harus ikut!"

"Untuk apa ke sana?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ada audisi 'idol scandal' edisi Suju!" Sahut Mimi senang. "Itu lho variety show terbaru SBS. Setiap peserta yang terpilih, bisa nge-date spesial dengan Suju!"

"Eh? Jinja?" Sungmin tampak tertarik dengan penjelasan Mimi. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan. 'Apakah aku berkesempatan bertemu Kyu?'

Mimi mengangguk dengan gembira. "Aku akan mendaftar untuk nge-date dengan Kyu! Wookie mendaftar untuk Yesung oppa. Lalu, kau bisa mendaftar untuk Siwon! Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertemu Siwon oppa!"

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengingat Siwon. "I-iya juga," jawab Sungmin seadanya.

…

"Wah ramai sekali…. Untung kita datang awal, ya…." Mimi tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum ketika mereka bertiga keluar dari gedung SBS. Audisi akan ditutup satu jam lagi, namun antrean yeoja-yeoja masih sepanjang kereta api.

"Bagaimana audisimu, Mi?" tanya Wookie dengan tampang tak kalah senang. Sepertinya ia sangat puas dengan audisinya.

"Entahlah… Aku deg-deg'an sekali… Aku sungguh berharap bisa terpilih. Peminat Kyu kan paling banyak. Peluangku lebih kecil daripada kalian." Mimi menghembuskan napas panjang. "Semoga salah satu dari kita bisa terpilih, ya!" Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Minnie, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau puas dengan audisimu?"

Kini, Mimi dan Wookie sama-sama memandang Sungmin. Yeoja imut itu jadi kikuk harus menjawab apa. "N-ne. Aku cukup puas." Sungmin mengingat kembali momennya beberapa menit yang lalu.

…

_Flash back_

"Jadi, Lee Sungmin-ssi, berikan kami satu alasan kenapa kami harus memilihmu. Apa kau tau, peluangmu itu satu berbanding seribu lebih."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Jadi ia harus mengalahkan seribu orang lebih? Ada rasa tak PeDe muncul di dirinya.

"Ehem…" Sungmin berdehem, menjernihkan suaranya. "Jadi pada awalnya…" Ia mulai bercerita tentang isi hatinya. Sungguh, suasana ini sangat menegangkan. Ruangan audisi ini hening. Di hadapan Sungmin berjejer para produser dan staf acara 'idol scandal'. Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin berusaha bercerita dengan lancar.

…

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan audisi dengan hati lega. Kalaupun tak lolos, paling tidak ia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Para produser acara memandang sosok Sungmin yang keluar dari ruangan audisi.

"Yeoja ini cantik juga. Dia manis dan punya tubuh bagus. Sangat cocok di depan kamera. Dia juga tidak genit dan tampak lembut. Dia kandidat yang cukup kuat untuk acara kita."

"Ne. Aku juga puas dengan ceritanya."

"Ne. Sungguh terdengar real. Apalagi dia mengatakan beberapa bukti. Kisahnya ini sangat menjual."

"Jadi, dia antis yang berubah jadi fans begitu? Hmm…. Kau sungguh menarik Lee Sungmin."

_Flashback end_

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…

Mimi, Wookie, dan Sungmin memandang ponsel mereka dengan penuh harap. Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi adalah waktu yang dijanjikan kru SBS mengenai hasil audisi. Sepanjang hari ini ketiga yeoja cantik ini tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Setiap detik pandangan mereka selalu mengarah ke ponsel mereka yang diam saja.

"Kenapa belum ada yang meneleponku? Apakah aku tak lolos? Ohh, andwe…" Mimi sudah siap menangis lagi jika ponselnya tak segera berdering.

Grrr….grrrr….

Sebuah telepon dari nomor tak dikenal masuk ke salah satu ponsel mereka. Ketiganya langsung hening dan saling berpandangan.

"Angkat saja! Ppali!"

Perlahan yeoja yang ponselnya berbunyi menangkat ponselnya. "Yeoboseyo…," serunya pelan.

"_Kami dari kru 'Idol scandal'. Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa Anda lolos audisi untuk acara kami, Lee Sungmin-ssi…."_

Yeoja yang sedang diseberang telepon itu hanya bisa menganga tanpa sepatah katapun.

…

Sementara itu di dorm Suju…

"Yuhuuu….yeoja ini cantik sekali…. Cantik seperti dirimu, ddangkoma…," seru seorang namja tampan berkepala besar ketika melihat profil yeoja yang lolos audisi dan akan berkencan dengannya. Ia tampak mengayun-ayunkan kura-kura kesayangannya ke udara.

"Jinja? Coba aku lihat!" Seru seorang namja yang lain. Namja ini kurus namun berotot. Dengan sekali gerak, ia merebut berkas yang dibawa sang namja kepala besar. "Ah, ini sih biasa saja. Jauh lebih cantik yang akan berkencan denganku, hyung! Dia itu cantik, seksi, montok, sepertinya asik sekali jika disentuh-sentuh." Pikiran yadong langsung menyerbu otaknya.

"Yak, hyuk! Jangan macam-macam! Kau mau selingkuh di belakangku, eoh?" gerutu namja lain yang sebenarnya tampan, hanya saja, terlihat kekanakan sekali. Ia tampak merengek-rengek dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Namja kurus itu langsung memeluk namja yang sedang menggerutu ini. "Ya ampun, Hae. Sampai kapanpun, hanya kau yang paling cantik, seksi, dan montok…."

Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat ekspresi hyung-hyung-nya yang aneh.

"Untung si kuda tidak ada di sini. Bisa-bisa dorm ini seperti rumah sakit jiwa. Aish! Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan mereka!"

Sang manajer yang rupanya juga bersama mereka tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Itu tandanya mereka sedang hepi. Cobalah bersenang-senang. Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak merengut. Apa gara-gara gosipmu dengan Seo?"

Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare-nya kepada sang manajer, membuat sang manajer langsung berhenti tersenyum. "Jangan sebut nama yeoja itu lagi, hyung!" Kyu menarik napas panjang dan memandang ke langit-langit. "Aku sedang merindukan seseorang….," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Kau tidak mau melihat siapa yeoja yang akan berkencan denganmu?" tanya sang manajer.

Kyu mendengus keras. "Ugh, setelah ini aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu, hyung! Kau telah memaksaku menyerahkan first kiss-ku, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku menyerahkan first-date-ku kepada yeoja asing?" Kyu terlihat kecewa dan marah. 'Eh, first date?' Namja itu teringat sesuatu. 'Bukankah aku sudah pernah jalan bareng Minnie? Hmm…. Tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan nge-date, ya? Date yang berujung pengeroyokan? Ck..ck…ck… Aku jadi teringat Minnie…. Apakah yeoja itu masih benci denganku? Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia tampak melunak…'

Sang manajer tampak sedikit ketakutan. "Tapi dia cantik kok, Kyu. Kau pasti suka….," ucapnya hati-hati, tak mau membuat sang maknae marah.

"Aish! Benar-benar menyusahkan sekali! Aku kan jadi idol karena ingin menyalurkan bakat menyanyiku. Bukan untuk beginian, hyung!" Kyu kembali mengingat wajah Minnie yang selalu menghantuinya. 'Secantik apapun, tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi Minnie, deh. Andaikan saja yeoja itu Minnie… Ugh… aku kangen sekali dengannya….'

Sang manajer menyodorkan berkas untuk Kyu dengan pelan. "Kau lihatlah dulu, Kyu. Syutingnya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Dan besok kita ada pertemuan dengan pihak SBS."

Kyu kembali memandang sang manajer dengan tajam. "Dengar, hyung. Ini yang terakhir! Tak akan ada lagi drama, film, atau variety show! Aku hanya ingin menyanyi! Ara?" Kyuhyun mengambil berkas yang disodorkan manajer hyung.

Sang manajer mengangguk pasrah. Maknae ini memang hobi sekali marah-marah.

Perlahan, Kyu membuka berkas-berkas itu.

'Deg-deg-deg'

Seketika tubuhnya freezing begitu melihat siapa yeoja yang akan dipasangkan dengannya. Saking terkejutnya, matanya sampai tak berkedip. Mulutnya juga menganga lebar.

Para hyung yang sudah selesai becanda jadi tertarik melihat sang maknae yang terdiam tiba-tiba seperti kena sihir. Apalagi pose sang maknae sekarang ini benar-benar lucu.

"Wae Kyunie? Apa yeojamu jelek seperti monster?" tanya si kepala besar sambil duduk di sebelah Kyu dan merangkul sang maknae.

"Pasti maknae kita sedang sedih karena pasangannya tak se-seksi pasanganku. Iya kan?" tanya hyung-nya yang lain sambil mengintip berkas yang dipegang Kyu.

"Sini, Hae juga mau lihat pasangannya Kyu!" sambung Hae sambil merebut kertas di tangan Kyu. Buru-buru saja Kyu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Fu fu fu fu..." Kyu tiba-tiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Hehehehehehehe… Aigooo….. Hehehehehe….." Kyu masih tersenyum sendiri, membuat hyung-nya saling melemparkan pandangan heran 'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa mirip orang gila?'

"Ini daebak sekali…. Aku benar-benar beruntung… yes…yes…yes… Ahahahahaha…"

YeEunHae kembali berpandangan. "Kyu?" tanya mereka pelan.

Sang maknae akhirnya memandang mereka, masih sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. "Dengar ya, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan yeoja-ku, hyungdeul babo! Hahahahahahaha…."

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la….." Kini maknae evil itu malah menyanyi-nyanyi, semakin mirip orang gila.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

ANTIS

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

.

**5**

.

"Hee…hee…hee.." Kyuhyun tak berhenti tersenyum saat kru acara memberikan briefing mengenai 'idol scandal'. Ia tak yakin mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari sang PD.'Ah, masa bodoh lah,' batin Kyuhyun. Pikirannya justru dipenuhi wajah cantik sang partner yang sudah lama dirindukannya ini. Wajah maknae evil ini tampak sangat bersinar-sinar.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi… Ah ani! Ryewook-ah… Aish! Masih terdengar aneh." Seseorang tampak menggumamkan nama itu, membuatKyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping. dan baru menyadari bahwa Yesung sedang menggumam sendirian.

"Wookie. Nama panggilannya 'Wookie'. Ia teman sekelasku," kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat sang hyung berlatih keras mengucapkan nama pasangannya supaya terdengar manis.

Yesung menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "Wookie?" Ia tampak berpikir dan mengulang-ulang nama itu. "Wookie… Wookie… Ah, Wookie saja! Itu terdengar manis sekali. Akhirnya aku menemukan panggilan yang sangat manis! Aku memang jenius!"

Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_. Lho, bukannya tadi dia yang mengusulkan panggilan 'Wookie'? Kenapa sekarang si kepala besar ini meng-klaim seolah-olah ia sendiri yang menemukan panggilan itu?

'Dasar manusia aneh.'

"Ehem…" Suara deheman PD-nim menginterupsi perbincangan singkat KyuSung. "Nah, sebagai hadiah, kalian boleh memilih tempat untuk nge-date. Pikirkanlah baik-baik saat ini. Kru akan berusaha mengabulkan permintaan kalian." Oh, tampaknya Sang PD sudah mengakhiri ceramah panjang lebarnya. Kini ia membagikan kertas yang berisi kuesioner kepada member Suju.

"Jinjayo?!" seru Kyu senang begitu membaca isi kuesionernya. Wow, mereka boleh memilih tempat nge-date di mana saja! Ini kesempatan bagus! Jarang sekali dia dapat kesempatan jalan-jalan! Kyu langsung berpikir keras. Ada banyak tempat yang ingin ia datangi bersama pasangan date-nya. Tapi…ia mau yang romantis. Tak boleh ada yang mengganggu, tak boleh ada orang lain yang lihat, dan yang paling penting… tempat itu harus aman sehingga dirinya tak bisa diserbu para fans.

"Kau mau kencan ke mana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum-senyum menutupi jawabannya.

"Aish….tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?" cela Kyuhyun dengan tatapan evil nya. Maknae itu kini berdiri dan memaksa melihat jawaban Yesung.

"Yak! Jangan dibaca!" Yesung menggapai-gapai kertas kuesionernya yang telah berhasil diambil Kyu.

"Ya tempat apa ini? Toko hewan peliharaan kan bau!" Seru Kyuhyun begitu membaca jawaban Yesung.

"Biarin! Kencan di sana akan sangat romantis. Wookie pasti suka," balas Yesung yang kini telah berhasil mengambil kembali kertas kuesionernya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendatangi hyung-nya yang lain. "Kalau kau mau ke mana, hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada memaksa. Satu per satu Kyu mendatangi hyung-nya yang membaca jawaban-jawaban mereka.

'_Siwon ingin nge-date di tempat fitness? Oh em ji… untung saja pasangannya itu ternyata instruktur senam. Cocok sekali mereka…'_

'_Dan duo Eunhae itu memang tidak beda jauh babonya. Yang satu mau ke kebun binatang, yang satu mau ke seaworld. Apa serunya ke sana? Mereka ingin bertemu teman-teman mereka, eoh?'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Paling tidak…'_

'_Mereka semua sudah punya tempat kencan idaman…' _

'_Lalu, aku bagaimana?'_

.

.

Hari syuting 'Idol scandal'

"Hmmm…." Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Udara di sini cukup bagus. Iya kan Minnie?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu mengangguk setuju. Ada semburat malu-malu terukir di wajahnya. Kyuhyun jadi senang melihatnya. Ia juga semakin kagum saat melihat penampilan Sungmin hari ini. Rambut yeoja itu dikuncir kuda. Tubuh langsing semampainya juga semakin mempesona dengan balutan kaos lengan pendek dan hot pants. Sungmin benar-benar cantik, manis, cute, dan seksi…

"Benar-benar jauh lebih bagus daripada tempat kencan para hyung babo…"

"CUT!" teriak PD-nim langsung. "Jangan bicara yang tidak sopan di depan kamera, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun langsung merengut. "Kenapa kalian memotong kalimatku? Kalau tidak suka ya tinggal edit saja," protes Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, Minnie!"

Sungmin membungkuk sambil meminta maaf pada para kru. Maknae evil ini memang suka bicara seenaknya. Huh! Kenapa justru Sungmin yang minta maaf?

"Kau bawa apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil menunjuk tas piknik yang tergeletak di kain alas. Oh, iya lupa, ternyata pasangan kita ini memilih taman sebagai tempat kencannya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang…. Di hamparan rumput hijau, duduk beralaskan kain, dengan tas ala piknik bertengger di depan mereka. Walaupun matahari bersinar terik, hal ini tak mengurangi senyum yang mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya maknae Suju ini memang sangat-sangat gembira. Kalau Sungmin? Hmm…yeoja imut ini tampak malu-malu.

"I-ni, aku membuat sandwich untukmu." Sungmin mulai membuka tas piknik mereka, mengeluarkan kotak makan, dan membuka tutupnya.

"Waaaw…kelihatannya enak…." Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar melihat sandwich tebal dengan isi berwarna-warni. "Apalagi ini buatan tangan Minnie…. Aku jadi lapar…"

'Bruk' Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sungmin,membuat Sungmin beserta para kru sukses terbengong-bengong.

"Hmm…. Nyaman sekali…," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung. Kenapa bocah ini tiba-tiba nemplok di pahanya begini sih? Bukannya tadi si evil ini ribut mau makan?

"Minnie…. Suapi aku. Aaaa…" Kyu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sungmin yang masih kaget hanya terdiam saja.

"Minnie…," ucap Kyu lagi kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin. "Aaaa…" Ia kembali membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

"Ya ampun… kenapa bisa ada namja semanja ini, sih?" Sungmin mengambil sepotong sandwich dan langsung menyumpal mulut lebar Kyu."Hati-hati makannya. Kau bisa tersedak."

Kyuhyun menggangguk bagaikan anak kecil. "Nyaaam-nyaammmm…." Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, namun matanya tetap fokus memandang wajah Sungmin, membuat yeoja itu tersipu malu karena dipandangi seperti ini.

"Hmmm… tidak ada sayurnya?" tanya Kyu sambil merasakan sandwich buatan Sungmin.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, masih dengan wajah malu-malunya. "Kau kan tak suka sayur. Jadi, aku hanya memasukkan telur, ham, dan nugget. Tidak enak ya?"

"Eh, siapa yang bilang tidak enak? Ini sandwich paling enak yang pernah kumakan!"Kyu masih sibuk mengunyah dengan hati gembira. "Minnie… kau benar-benar manis, deh," ucap Kyu sambil terus memandang Sungmin. Perlahan, dijulurkannya tangannya hingga menyentuh wajah Sungmin.

Halus. Kulit wajah yeoja ini benar-benar halus. Berpadu sempurna dengan warna putih flawless, mata besar dan bibir merahnya. Dengan lembut, diusap-usapnya jempolnya ke pipi halus yeoja itu. "Bagaimana ada yeoja secantik dan semanis dirimu?" Wajah Sungmin jadi benar-benar merah padam.

Para kru juga terbengong-bengong dan berbisik-bisik melihat posisi KyuMin saat ini. "Apakah maknae itu sedang berakting? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi begini? Jadi suka skinship juga?"

"Mollayo. Bukankah dia itu hobi marah-marah jika tubuhnya menyentuh atau disentuh yeoja?" bisik mereka dengan heran.

"Aigoo… aku tak tau apakah kita harus mengedit ini atau tidak," sahut kru yang lain.

…

"Asiiiik… sepi-sepi-sepiiii! Ayo Minnie, kita berkeliling tamaaaaan!" Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin dengan penuh semangat ke arah sepeda telah terparkir di depan mata mereka. Rupanya kru acara telah menyediakan sepeda itu untuk mereka. Rencananya, adegan berikutnya adalah KyuMin berputar-putar di taman.

"Ready? Let's gooooo!" Seru Kyuhyun penuh semangat begitu Sungmin telah membonceng sempurna di sepeda itu.

"Uwaaaa….. jangan ngebut-ngebut Kyu! Aku takuuuuuut….. Uwaaaaa…" Sungmin langsung berteriak nyaring begitu Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepeda mereka. Sungmin yang saat ini dibonceng di belakang langsung memegang erat kaos namja itu agar dirinya tidak jatuh terjengkang.

"Minnie, pegangan yang kencang ya. Aku mau ngebut loh…..Yuhuuuu….." Kyuhyun makin mempercepat kayuhannya.

"Yaaaaak!" Sungmin terkejut karena sepeda mereka melaju makin kencang. Sepertinya evil ini tak bohong jika ia bilang mau ngebut. Buru-buru dieratkannya pegangannya pada perut Kyu. Sungmin sungguh tidak mau jatuh.

"Minnie…pegangan yang lebih kencang. Aku mau lebih ngebut lagi…."

"Yaaak! Kyu! Jangan ngebut! Aku takuuuut…"

"Peluk aku sajaaaa…. Pokoknya aku mau ngebuuuut."

"Whoaaaaa…." Teriak Sungmin saat kecepatan sepeda benar-benar ditambah oleh sang maknae. Mau tak mau ia mengeratkan pegangannya alias pelukannya ke pinggang Kyu. Sang maknae hanya tesenyum lebar saat merasakan tangan Sungmin melingkar erat di perutnya. Tubuh yeoja ini juga menyender di punggungnya, sungguh membuat Kyu senyum-senyum bagai orang gila.

Perlahan, sepeda mereka melaju jauh meninggalkan para kameramen dan kru lain yang mulai berteriak-teriak. "Kyuhyun-ssi! Berhenti!" Bahkan saking kencangnya mengayuh, suara teriakan kru mulai samar terdengar.

"Kyu, kenapa kau ngebut? Kita sudah jauh dari lokasi syuting!" teriak Sungmin, berharap Kyu menurunkan laju sepedanya.

"Jinja?" Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur mengurangi kecepatan begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Lagipula sepertinya suara kru memang sudah tak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun menyempatkan melihat ke sekelilingnya, terutama ke arah belakang.

"Bagus! Tak ada kru yang mengikuti," ucapnya dengan wajah lega.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun telah menghentikan sepeda mereka dan Sungmin buru-buru turun. Yeoja imut ini langsung menghela napas lega begitu menginjak tanah. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Kyu. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin mengikuti sang maknae yang menggandengnya ke balik semak-semak.

"Kau mau apa, sih, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Sebenarnya maknae ini mau apa? Kenapa membawanya ke balik semak-semak? Dan kini, mereka bahkan duduk menunduk di balik semak-semak, seperti orang bersembunyi saja.

"Sssttt…." Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Kita mau kencan, Minnie. Kencan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Mwoya?!" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Sssttt… " Kyuhyun kembali menyuruh Sungmin diam. "Bukankah kencan itu seharusnya tak dilihat banyak orang? Apalagi direkam kamera. Cih! Kencan apa'an itu?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya 'Apa yang dipikirkan anak ini?' pikir Sungmin.

"Nah, begini lebih oke kan? Tidak ada yang melihat!"

"Ayo kita kembali, Kyu! Para kru pasti bingung mencari kita. Mereka bisa marah…" Sungmin hendak berdiri sebelum pergerakkannya dihentikan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, Minnie. Aku kan ingin ngobrol denganmu."

"Jangan main-main, Kyu. Jangan membuat kru marah. Ayo kita kembali!"

"Minnie…." Rayu Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-erjapkan mata bulatnya. "Minimin-minimin…."

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat ekspresi Kyu saat ini. Namja evil ini mendadak jadi seperti anak kecil yang sedang merayu-rayu dengan aegyo-nya. "Haaah. Baiklah." Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah juga dan memilih duduk diam di samping Kyuhyun.

"Minnie…," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?" Sungmin menoleh, menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku daripada si kuda itu."

"Apa aku harus menceritakannya?" balas Sungmin dengan pipi yang mulai merona. Yeoja itu memgang kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas. "Aish…kau membuatku malu."

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng. "Tidak jadi! Tidak usah cerita, deh. Dengan melihatmu saja, aku sudah bisa menebak. Hihihihi…"

"Kau menebak apa? Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku kan telah membuatmu luka-luka…."

"Benarkah cuma karena ingin minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Yeoja itu langsung duduk diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Apa kau membalas perasaanku? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

'Blush' Sungmin kembali blushing. Wajahnya makin memanas dan dia jadi salah tingkah. Sungmim buru-buru menunduk. "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya lirih.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Namja itu sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin dari jarak sedekat ini. Dari dekat, ia semakin jelas melihat betapa sempurnanya yeoja manisnya ini. Otaknya jadi blank karena terpesona.

"Kau benar-benar cantik dan manis, Minnie…."

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat lagi. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu yeoja manis itu. Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Saat ia merasakan deru napas Kyu menyentuh kulit wajahnya, yeoja itu buru-buru menutup matanya. Perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun semakin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, semakin dekat-dekat-dan…..

"YAK! ITU SEPEDANYA! CEPAT CARI MEREKA!"

"KYUHYUN-SSI! SUNGMIN-SSI!"

"KYUMIN! KYUMIN!"

Kyuhyun kaget dengan jeritan kru yang memanggil-manggil mereka. Ia buru-buru kembali ke posisinya semula sambil blushing bersama Sungmin.

"Aish… Kenapa mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" rutuk Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin yang masih malu-malu jadi ikut tersenyum melihat kekesalan sang maknae.

…

"Ugh! Kenapa harus kembali ke dorm?!" protes Kyuhyun ketika mereka akhirnya berpindah lokasi syuting ke dorm Suju. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Gara-gara Kyuhyun yang selalu bicara asal (membuat adegannya di-cut berkali-kali) serta tingkahnya yang pakai acara kabur segala, membuat syuting jadi lama. Para fans pun jadi punya waktu untuk menyerbu lokasi syuting.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan salahmu," ucap sang manajer. Kyuhyun menggembungkan mulutnya sambil melirik tajam sang manajer. "Jangan cerewet, hyung!"

'Kriet' Akhirnya rombongan kru masuk juga ke dorm Suju.

"Haeeee… jangan kabur kauuuuu!"

"Ciat-ciat-ciaaaaat! Menyerahlah Nyuk!"

'Apa ini?' Para kru termasuk Sungmin terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang menyambut mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun dan manajer hyung yang berjalan masuk dengan santai.

'Sedang apa mereka?' batin Sungmin sambil melihat dua oppa Suju tersayangnya sedang memegang pistol air dan beraksi bagaikan superhero. Eunhyuk sedang memegang pistol dan menodongkan ke arah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae sedang menghindar dengan jurus entah apalah itu.

"Yak hyung babo! Mainlah di kamar kalian! Jangan mengganggu kami!" bentak sang maknae. "Hush..hush…cepat pergi!" usirnya.

Eunhae saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada rombongan kru datang berkunjung. Mereka pun segera berlari ke arah kamar paling ujung. "Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar Haeeee….." teriak Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng Donghae.

"Pfiuh! Dasar manusia babo…" desah Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan!" ucapnya keras, membuat para kru perlahan tersadar dari bengongnya. Melihat Eunhae yang sudah masuk ke kandang (?) masing-masing, PD-nim segera menyuruh kru untuk bersiap-siap lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kita perlu menambah make-up mu," sahut cordi noona sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. Di tangannya telah siap seperangkat alat make-up yang membuat Kyu kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kalian mau membuatku seperti dakocan di depan Minnie-ku, eoh?"

Sungmin yang berada di dekat Kyu langsung terkikik mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Betulkan make-up mu supaya kau semakin tampan."

Mata bulat Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar kalimat Sungmin. "Benarkah? Aku tampan? Hihihi…." Kyuhyun tertawa malu-malu sekaligus senang. "Baiklah!" Ia pun mempersilakan cordi noona untuk menambah make-up nya. Sungmin sendiri memilih melihat-lihat dorm Suju sambil menunggu syuting dilanjutkan.

'Waaa…mereka hebat…' batin Sungmin kagum saat melihat deretan piala yang didapat Suju.

"Aku pulang…" Suara bass yang tak asing lagi tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Sungmin saat yeoja itu sedang asik melihat-lihat.

_**Sungmin POV**_

"Aku pulang…" Suara bass yang tak asing lagi terdengar di telingaku.

'Deg-deg-deg' entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang mendengar suara ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok namja tinggi dengan _dimple_ menawannya muncul dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas. Rasanya ini sungguh mengagetkan. Itu kan….

Siwon oppa! Siwon oppa yang sedari dulu kurindukan…

Siwon oppa tampak tanggap dengan kondisi dorm-nya yang ramai. Ia tau bahwa sedang ada syuting di dorm mereka. Matanya memandang mengitari seisi dorm.

'Deg', mata Siwon oppa akhirnya bertemu dengan mataku yang sedari tadi tak lepas memperhatikannya. Sosok itu begitu tampan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, dengan warna kulit agak gelap, membuatnya sangat-sangat seksi.

Siwon oppa menengengkan kepalanya, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku jadi panas. "Lho, kamu kan… yeoja pasangan Kyu?" gumamnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku.

Aku buru-buru menunduk. Aku semakin malu karena Siwon oppa mengenaliku. Bagaimana namja itu bisa tau kalau aku itu pasangan kencan Kyu? "Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida," ucapku sambil membungkukan badan, masih dengan kepala mendunduk.

"Hmm…"Aku dapat merasakan Siwon memandangku dari atas ke bawah. Ah, dia pasti sedang menilai penampilanku. Aku pun jadi semakin blushing saja.

'Pluk' Tangannya terulur menyentuh pundakku, membuat aku sedikit bergetar. "Kau…." Panggil Siwon oppa pelan. Pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan, tangannya meluncur ke bawah menelusuri kulit halus lenganku. Aku semakin merinding. Aku bisa bertemu idola yang kuidam-idamkan saja sudah membuatku senang. Apalagi kali ini Siwon oppa bahkan menyentuhku. Rasanya bagaikan…. Ah, aku senang sekali!

"Sungmin-ssi"

'Hup' Dengan sekali gerakan, Siwon oppa merengkuh tubuhku yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaku. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menganga. Rasanya seperti merasakan _goosebumps_.

"Kau cantik Sungmin-ssi…." Bisiknya sambil memeluk erat tubuhku. Rasanya jantungku ingin berhenti saat ini juga.

'Ini sangat hangat…' batinku. Perlahan, aku pun ikut melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang Siwon oppa.

**Sungmin POV end**

…

"Minnie, ayo lanjutkan kencan kita!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil berjalan senang mencari-cari Sungmin. Wajah tampannya sudah sukses semakin tampan. Ia bahkan menyuruh cordi noona bekerja cepat. Kyu sudah tak sabar melanjutkan kencannya yang tertunda. Senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya sepanjang hari ini.

"Minnie…," panggilnya sambil mencari-cari yeoja itu. "Minnie… Minnie…" kakinya terus berjalan mengitari dorm. Matanya juga awas melihat kanan-kiri diantara para kru, hanya untuk mencari yeoja-nya.

'Deg' tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terhenyak.

"Eh?" gumamnya saat melihat sosok Siwon yang sedang memeluk yeoja yang dicari-carinya. Seketika langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Mulutnya juga menganga, terlebih saat tangan Sungmin perlahan melingkar di tubuh kekar Siwon.

'Nyuuut…' Ada rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya. Wajah cerianya perlahan berubah suram. Dadanya semakin sakit saat tubuh Sungmin dan Siwon menempel erat.

"Mi-nnie….," lirih Kyuhyun kecewa dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hiks…"

.

**TBC**

.


	6. Chapter 6 - Final chap

ANTIS

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)

.

**6. Final chap**

.

Sakit, sedih, kecewa…. Semua rasa tak enak itu bercampur jadi satu di diri Kyuhyun. Ia menyeret kakinya dengan lunglai ke pojok ruangan. 'Bruk', ia juga menjatuhkan dirinya tanpa tenaga.

'Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Minnie masih suka dengan Siwon?' Kyuhyun duduk sambil menunduk, menekuk kakinya di depan dada, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela kakinya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Bodoh! Betapa bodohnya diriku!' Aku merutuki diriku yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku sadar. Walau Minnie tak lagi jadi antisku, bukan berarti Minnie suka denganku bukan? Kenapa aku berharap terlalu banyak? Kenapa pula aku percaya diri sekali?

"Hiks…" Aku terisak walaupun belum ada air mata yang jatuh. Namun aku merasakan bahwa air di ujung mataku ini sudah siap keluar.

Wae? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku bersedih? Bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena Minnie bukan antisku?

'_Sakit. Karena ini sangat sakit.'_

'BaboKyu! Kenapa dirimu meminta lebih? Bukankah Minnie sendiri sudah bilang jika ia baik padamu karena mau minta maaf padamu?'

"Hiks…" Mengingat hal itu, aku merasa semakin sedih saja.

'Minnie, kenapa hatimu sulit sekali kugapai?'

**Kyuhyun POV end**

…

_Back to SiMin_

"Sungmin-ssi"

'Hup' Dengan sekali gerakan, Siwon merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaku.

"Kau cantik Sungmin-ssi…." Bisik Siwon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin, membuat jantung Sungmin ingin berhenti saat ini juga. Perlahan, yeoja itu pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Siwon.

Mereka berpelukkan.

"Hei!" Siwon terhenyak karena Sungmin balas memeluknya. "Kenapa kau memelukku? Apa kau suka otot tubuhku?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang. Perlahan, dilepasnya tubuh Sungmin sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Ia juga merasakan Siwon melepas pelukan mereka. Sungmin sungguh malu. 'Aish… kenapa aku bisa ikut memeluknya juga? Tuh kan Siwon oppa jadi bertanya-tanya' batin Sungmin. 'Aku harus menjawab apa ini?' pikir Sungmin lagi.

"I-iya. O-ototmu bagus oppa…," jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, membuat lesung pipinya semakin terekspose. "Tentu saja! Itu karena aku rajin berlatih setiap hari."

Siwon kembali mengamat-amati Sungmin yang terlihat malu-malu. "Sungmin-ssi…"

'Deg' jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat saat namanya disebut. Dan… ouch! Tangan kekar ini kembali mengelus-elus lengannya!

"Kau cantik Sungmin-ssi…," ulang Siwon sekali lagi. Hmm… tak cukupkah namja ini membuat pipinya menjadi semerah tomat?

"Tapi…." Siwon tampak memijit-mijit lengan Sungmin. "Sepertinya kau perlu latihan barbel. Kau benar-benar tak punya otot di lenganmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin mulai mengernyitkan dahi. 'Hei, kenapa dia tiba-tiba tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon bicarakan?'

"Hmm….mungkin sehari 2 kilo selama 15 menit sudah cukup," lanjut Siwon lagi.

"Dan…" Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangannya meraba-raba punggung Sungmin. "Kau juga punya sedikit lemak di punggungmu. Jadi, cobalah untuk mengangkat barbel setinggi bahu 15 kali sehari."

Sungmin hanya bisa menganga dalam pelukan Siwon. 'Jedeng!' Jadi, inikah alasan Siwon oppa memegang tangannya dan memeluknya? Hanya untuk mengecek otot di tubuhnya?

"Sungmin-ssi?" panggil Siwon, menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikirannya yang kaget. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin buru-buru mengangguk. "Ah-ah… i-iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nah, saran terakhirku…." Siwon kembali mengamati Sungmin dari atas ke bawah. "Cobalah makan lebih banyak. Kalau kau takut gemuk, makanlah banyak protein. Itu bisa membentuk otot di tubuhmu…"

'Oh mai gat… apakah tak ada hal lain di otak Siwon selain otot, otot, dan otot?' batin Sungmin. Ia langsung teringat sesuatu…

'Benar kata Kyu… Hyungdeulnya memang aneh…. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?' "Hahahahaha…." Sungmin terkikik sendiri mengingat-ingat duo Eunhae dan Siwon yang sudah terbukti aneh. 'Aish…pantas saja Kyu menyebut mereka babo!'

Sungmin terus terkikik. 'Yah, sebenarnya mereka tidak babo sih, hanya sedikit aneh. Jadi, kau tetap tak boleh menyebut mereka babo, maknae evil…' "Ck..ck..ck..ck…" Sungmin masih tersenyum dan terkikik sendirian saat Siwon sudah meninggalkannya.

"Aigoo…. Ini benar-benar lucu! Aku harus menceritakan ini kepada Kyu! Ini lucu sekali…" Sungmin mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan kembali serius. "Kyu? Eh, di mana namja itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mulai memutar-mutarkan badannya, mencari di mana keberadaan sang maknae.

"Ah, itu dia!" sahutnya senang saat melihat sosok namja sedang meringkuk di pojokan. 'Kenapa dia tidur di pojokan begini?' pikir Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu.

'Puk!' "Kyu!" Seru Sungmin sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun lirih sambil masih menunduk, tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Apa kau tau? Tadi aku bertemu Siwon oppa loh!" seru Sungmin dengan ceria.

"Kau pasti senang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih. Sayangnya, Sungmin masih belum menyadarinya.

"Ne! Tentu saja aku senang!"

'Huffff….' Terdengar desahan berat dari sosok Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah tau. Kau pasti senang sekali kan? Bahkan kau bisa memeluknya…" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada kecewa.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Kyu berkata seperti ini? Dengan nada seperti ini pula? "Hei, kau cemburu ya?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri, walaupun sebenarnya, ia juga deg-deg'an menanyakan ini.

"Apa perlu kau bertanya seperti ini?" balas Kyuhyun. "Ne, aku cemburu. Kau baru sadar?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil memandang namja yang masih tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya itu. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar unik. Apakah namja ini benar-benar menyukainya? Maknae Suju yang sehari-harinya cool ini tiba-tiba berubah manja hanya di depannya, dan sifat evil cerianya juga berubah menjadi sedih hanya karena dirinya.

Hei, Sungmin menyadarinya, kok. Ia bukanlah seorang yeoja yang tidak peka.

"Kenapa kau cemburu? Jika aku memang suka dengan Siwon oppa, harusnya aku mendaftar kencan dengannya bukan?" Sungmin menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau tau, aku bahkan nyaris melupakan Siwon oppa. Makanya ketika tadi aku melihatnya, aku jadi kaget."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah suramnya. Tidak ada air mata, namun wajahnya ini benar-benar seperti orang mau menangis. "Jangan menghiburku. Jangan memberiku harapan, Minnie. Aku tau kau begitu gembira saat dipeluk Siwon hyung." Oh Kyuhyun, seandainya kau tau apa sebenarnya maksud Siwon memeluk Sungmin….

"Aku sungguh bodoh, Minnie. Aku bahkan membayangkan kita bisa pacaran sungguhan."

"Jinja? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sungmin tertawa kecil. Namun yeoja ini juga terharu. Benarkah Kyuhyun suka padanya sampai seperti ini?

"Kau boleh menertawaiku. Aku memang bodoh…," sambung Kyuhyun.

'Pfiuh…..' Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Hei Kyu, apa kau tau? Sejak aku memutuskan untuk ikut acara ini, aku juga berharap bisa nge-date sungguhan denganmu," ucapnya dengan serius.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap Sungmin. Raut kegembiraan perlahan muncul menggantikan wajah sedih dan sendu. Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. "Ne. Jadi, kau jangan menangis lagi. Kau ternyata cengeng sekali ya?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya begitu dituduh cengeng. "Aku tidak cengeng Minnie…."

"Tapi matamu berair, Kyu."

"Itu karena ada kotoran masuk."

Sungmin tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Apa alasanku terlalu kuno, ya?" sambung Kyuhyun ketika melihat senyum di wajah Sungmin. "Ne, aku memang ingin menangis. Aku sedih. Aku sedih sekali Minnie…."

'Puk-puk' Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Apa sekarang kau masih sedih? Bukankah aku sudah berkata yang sesungguhnya?"

"Aku tak akan sedih lagi jika kau mau pacaran sungguhan denganku!" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa malu-malu. Matanya menatap mata Sungmin dengan tajam, ingin memberitahu bahwa ia memang sungguh menyukai yeoja itu.

Sungmin jadi merona mendengarnya. Namun matanya ikut memandang mata sang maknae. Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman saat memandang mata ini. Sungmin juga bisa merasakan kesungguhan dari namja di depannya ini. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang kalau aku juga berharap bisa kencan sungguhan denganmu?"

"Apakah kau serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne."

"Kau tidak mengerjaiku kan Minnie?"

"Tentu tidak, Kyu."

"Kau bukan antis yang sedang menjebakku kan?"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Senyum lebar langsung tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. "Minnie…," ucapnya sambil menghambur ke tubuh Sungmin, memeluk yeoja itu. Sungmin hanya bisa terhenyak, namun langsung tersadar dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya maknae evil ini sudah kembali ke sifat normalnya.

Hangat. Ini lebih hangat. Ini juga sangat nyaman. Sungmin begitu menyukai aroma tubuh Kyu, sentuhannya, dan terutama kesungguhan hati namja itu. Rasanya hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Minnie…," bisik Kyu di tengah pelukan mereka. "Kalau begitu, hubungan kita ini perlu di-sah-kan bukan? He-he-he-he." Senyum penuh arti tersungging di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Cup' dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah Sungmin. Begitu cepatnya hingga Sungmin tak bisa menghindar. Tak lupa tangannya juga memegang wajah Sungmin, mencegah yeoja itu pergi dan bergerak-gerak.

"Hmmmph…" Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh, bergerak-gerak, dan melumat bibirnya. Saat Sungmin mulai merasakan kenikmatan, ia pun akhirnya tak kuasa membalas ciuman itu.

Ini begitu memabukkan. Di saat bibir mereka saling memagut, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, menggesek kulit wajah masing-masing. Deru napas bercampur, memberi kehangatan, semakin memanaskan suasana saja.

"Omo!" para kru yang tak sengaja melihat mereka langsung terkaget-kaget. Perlahan, hampir seluruh mata tersadar, berkumpul dan memandang ke arah KyuMin. Mata mereka terbelalak. Mereka tercekat, saking tercekatnya sampai-sampai tak bisa berteriak.

Semenit… dua menit… sampai akhirnya tiga menit berlalu. Sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian ini masih belum melepaskan pagutan mereka. Bahkan tangan keduanya kini justru saling merangkul seakan tak mau berpisah dan menghentikan semua ini.

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman keras dari PD-nim akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman panjang KyuMin. Sungmin yang tersadar langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia _blushing_ sekali. Apalagi ia baru sadar jika banyak kru yang melihat mereka. Namun sang namjachingu sepertinya justru terlihat kesal. "Aish… kenapa kalian mengangguku lagi?" desahnya kesal. "Setelah syuting, kita lanjutkan lagi ya, Minnie?" bisiknya nakal pada sang yeojachingu.

"Yak! Kau itu mesum juga ternyata!"

"Mesum? Tentu tidak Minnie. Ini kan gara-gara drama dan adegan kissing sialan itu. Gara-gara itu, aku dapat kursus gratis cara kissing yang benar. Kan sayang jika tidak dipraktekkan. Hahaha…."

Sungmin hanya menghela napas mendengarkan Kyuhyun dengan alasannya anehnya.

"Hmmm… tapi sebenarnya bukan itu sih alasanku….," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

Kyunhyun kembali menatap Sungmin. Tangannya juga terjulur mengusap-usap pipi yeoja itu. "Itu karena kau begitu manis, Minnie. Aku tak akan pernah bosan memandangmu, memelukmu atau menciummu. Kau sempurna bagiku," ucap Kyuhyun dengan serius.

Sungmin tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Jika seandainya Kyuhyun tahu, namja itu juga sempurna baginya. Tak ada namja lain yang bisa mengubah hatinya dari benci menjadi suka. Hanya Kyu yang bisa!

Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Saranghae…," bisiknya di tengah pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin. "Nado saranghae, Minnie."

Para kru yang masih memperhatikan mereka kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dua orang ini benar-benar bermesraan tanpa melihat situasi…. "HEI! AYO LANJUTKAN SYUTINGNYA!" Teriakkan keras salah seorang dari mereka kembali menginterupsi suasana romantis KyuMin.

"Ugh! Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku sungguh tak mau lagi ikut variety show!"

.

.

_Omake_

"Whoaaa… aku tak menyangka kau juga membawaku ke sini, Minnie…." Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang ganti yang penuh dengan kostum ini. "Gomawo Minnie…," ucapnya senang sambil bergelayut di pundak Sungmin.

"Aigoo… Jangan berterima kasih padaku. Ini kan gara-gara oppa kepala besarmu itu, Wookie….," jawab yeoja imut itu sambil duduk manis di sofa dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Ck..ck..ck.. Aku iri denganmu Minnie. Kau dan Kyu…." Kini, seorang yeoja lain telah bergabung. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Mimi… Mianhae…," sahut Sungmin saat Mimi telah duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin kini memegang erat tangan sahabatnya itu. "Apa aku seperti teman yang menusuk sahabatku sendiri? Aku sungguh tak bermaksud merebut Kyuhyun darimu, Mi…"

Mimi mencoba tersenyum dengan tulus. "Sudahlah Minnie. Hei! Kau kan memang tidak merebut apa-apa dariku. Lagipula, sudah dari awal aku menyadari kalau maknae itu memang suka denganmu." Mimi mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mengingat sesuatu. "Sejak dia masuk kuliah, dia hanya memandangmu, Minnie."

"Mimi…." Lirih Sungmin sambil memandang sosok Mimi yang terlihat tegar di tengah kekecewaannya.

"Nasibku hanya kurang mujur saja… Hahahahaha." Mimi mengengokkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. Ia juga mencoba tertawa lepas. Sungmin balas tersenyum melihat ekspresi Mimi.

"WOOKIE!" teriakan serak-serak basah dari seorang namja sukses mengagetkan perbincangan ketiga sahabat itu. Ketiganya langsung menghentikan bincang-bincang mereka. Mata Wookie juga langsung berbinar melihat sosok namja kepala besar yang masih komplit dengan kostum panggungnya datang mendekatinya.

Ah, ternyata Suju baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka di Prancis. Dan sesuai janji Sungmin, ia benar-benar mengajak Mimi menonton konser Suju di Eropa karena ia kalah taruhan. Kalau Wookie… Hmm… sepertinya kalian sudah tau alasan yeoja itu ada di sini sekarang.

"Kau hebat oppa!"sahut Wookie sambil menyambut sang namjachingu dengan tangan terbuka. 'Hug' kedua insan itu pun langsung berpelukan erat. "Wookie…. Aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke toko hewan peliaharaan di sini!"

"Minnie….. Minnie… di mana Minnie-ku?" Kali ini suara merdu sang maknae yang terdengar. Tangannya penuh dengan hadiah dari para fans. Namun begitu melihat sang yeojachingu, semua hadiah itu langsung dilemparkannya ke lantai. 'Bruk, prang, pyar!'

"Minnie!" Dan maknae itu langsung menerjang tubuh Minnie dengan gembira. "Aku senang sekali melihatmu! Bagaimana tadi penampilanku?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh langsingnya dengan makin erat. "Gomawo Minnie… Itu berarti aku masih sebagus biasanya. Iya kan?"

'Ck..ck..' Mimi melenguh iri melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berpelukan dengan namjachingu masing-masing. Tapi herannya, dia tak merasakan sakit hati atau apalah itu. Walau iri, namun ada rasa gembira melihat kedua sahabatnya dan idolanya itu bahagia. Sebuah senyum pun tak kuasa terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba saja Mimi merasakan pundaknya disentuh seseorang saat sedang asik memandang kegembiraan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia langsung berbalik dan sukses terkaget-kaget karena menemukan sosok tinggi dan tampan milik….

"Kau teman Minnie dan Wookie?" tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum dengan cool.

"Um." Mimi mengangguk dengan kaku. Ia sedikit salah tingkah karena terpana dengan sosok di depannya ini.

"Oh, berarti kau yang bernama Mimi? Minnie dan Wookie suka menyebutmu jika main ke dorm."

Mimi kembali mengangguk, dengan pipi yang mulai merona. Ya ampun… kenapa sosok di depannya ini tampak begitu tampan?

"Mimi…." Sosok itu menepuk pundak Mimi sekali lagi lalu tangannya mulai turun menelusuri lengan yeoja itu. Mimi hanya bisa diam terpaku merasakan sang namja tampan menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan menahan napas saat merasakan setiap sentuhan sang namja tampan ini.

"Kau cantik, Mimi," lanjut namja itu. Dan.. 'Hup' Oh…rasanya jantung Mimi mau lepas saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan kini sudah berada dalam pelukan namja atletis ini. Hatinya bergetar. Baru sekali ini ia merasakan kehangatan sekaligus rasa deg-deg'an.

'Ya ampun, sepertinya aku sudah berpindah hati,' batin Mimi sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya semakin menghangat saat tangan namja yang baru saja menjadi idola barunya itu mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku suka otot tubuhmu, Mimi…."

.

**FIN**

.

Wkwkwkwkkkk….

Hi readers,

Update cepet dan langsung tamat? Heyyy, ini memang sudah dibuat tamat pada chap ini, kok. Dan FYI, author tidak menyediakan sekuel juga.

Lalu, yang bertanya fic ini KyuMin atau SiMin, tentu saja ini KyuMin, ga mungkin tiba-tiba Min sama Won. Alasan Won kenapa meluk Min sudah ada di chap ini kan? Wkwkwkwkwkkk….

Untuk selanjutnya, kayaknya KyuMin GS nya berhenti dulu, deh. Ganti yaoi ah. Gara-gara lihat banyak Kyumin sweet-cute moment waktu SJM lagi promo break down sih. ^ ^

Akhir kata, tengkyu untuk readers yang sudah setia membaca sampai akhir, apalagi yang menyempatkan me-review. Semoga kalian terhibur, ya. FF buatanku itu ringan, ga pernah berat. Tujuannya memang untuk menghibur readers dan author sendiri (?).

See u…


End file.
